Stary Day, Sunny Night
by litfratbrat
Summary: I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here. 16 year old James Evansaka Harry Potterarrives at Hogwarts with a colorful record and no idea who he is. Currently under revisions.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world has been 'dead' for sixteen years. Now, James Evans, who was sent from America to Durmstrang, is now being sent to the boarding school Hogwarts in England. 'James', a rebel without a cause is about to reek havoc on the usually peaceful and playful Hogwarts. Will it ever be the same again?

"I don't want to be here, I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here." James thought in a never ending cycle as some old lady professor explained his living accommodations to him.

He had caused too much trouble in Durmstrang for Kakaroff's taste, and was sent here. He black hair was ruffled and matted, somehow at the same time. He sat slouched in the head masters office, black leather jacked crumpled slightly from his poor posture. His permanent glare fixed on his face.

"I don't wanna be here." He thought again.

"Well, Mr. Evans, this is quiet a colorful record here. Burned down the entire defense classroom, caught smoking and drinking on school grounds, fighting on school grounds, and more detentions then the entire Weasley clan put together?" The old lady, McGonagal, said, looking doubtfully at him. His eyes burned with the effort of not rolling them. He made a small noncommittal noise.

"Well, Evans, it appears you will be staying in the Gryffindor tower till you screw that up. You won't be sorted." She said, still reading over his... 'colorful' permanent record. He managed to keep his expression filled with boredom, but she answered his unasked question anyway. "Being sorted is a privilege, mr. evans." She said, glaring at him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Ok, I'll just head to breakfast." He sarcastically.

"wait! You'll need the password." She called after him.

"I don't need it." He shouted back over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

"I really don't want to know why." She muttered, reading over the permanent record with a worried look.

James walked into the great hall, as McGonagal called it, and picked a table at random. He sat next to a brown haired kid and a bushy haired girl.

"You must be James! We heard you'd be coming. I'm Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts, school of..." He turned her out, thinking only of how much he really hated it here.

"You hate it hear, don't you." She cut off her own babbling with a doubtful expression towards his blank one.

"Not want to be here? Why, Miss Granger, that just sounds plum crazy." He stated sarcastically. She frowned, but made no more comment. He looked at the food in disgust and pulled out a book, emerging himself in an ideal world.

Hermione watched as James pulled out "The Great Gatsby" from his leather jacket and submerged himself in it, sinking down into the chair and reading in a way that surprised her. It was almost impossible to tune out the babble of the great hall. It also surprised her that the Neanderthal could read.

"Students, teachers, I'd like to introduce our new student, James Evans." Dumbledore

Said grandly, waving his hand at James's direction. James looked up from him book and glared at the head master. Dumbledore frowned sternly. James sighed and gave a small, sarcastic wave at Dumbledore, with a big false grin on his face. Dumbledore sighed and sat back down, the students turning their attention back amongst their meals and friends.

James emerged himself into the book again. Hermione couldn't resist. She angled her head and read the book he was so interested in.

"**It'll show you how I've gotten to feel about- things. Well, she was less than an hour old and Tom was god knows where. I woke up out of the ether with an utterly abandoned feeling and asked the nurse right away if it was a boy or a girl. She told me it was a girl, and so I turned my head and wept. 'All right,' I said, 'I'm glad it's a girl. And I hope she'll be a fool-that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool."**

It shocked Hermione so thoroughly she didn't even notice James glaring at her at first.

"Do you mind?" He asked coldly. She hadn't realized she had been practically breathing down his neck as he was reading. She blushed and turned away. He continued reading. McGonagal came over and handed him his time table. He glance it over and picked up his bag, leaving the hall rather suddenly. She frowned after him.

James rounded a corner into the library. He knew this school by heart and he had only had a brief tour. He walked in the very back and put up an air cleansing charm.. He lit up and sank to the floor, closing his eyes and leaning on a book shelf.

He was a wreck, he knew. He wondered for a moment why he couldn't hold himself together. He put out the cigarette and wandered the halls for a minute. He was heading to his first class when he bumped into a blonde haired kid, around his age.

"You're the new kid, right? I'm Draco Malfoy. If you want to fit in around here, you better stick with me." He said arrogantly, shoving his hand formally in front of james's face.

"Yes, because, you know, that's my ultimate goal in life." He said sarcastically, brushing past the boy. He rolled his eyes. What kind of prats lived in this place?

A tall, red headed boy around his age stopped him in the hall a few feet away from the blonde.

"Wow! I've never seen someone stand up to malfoy like that. I'm Ron Weasley." He added hastily. Weasley, where had he heard that name before.

McGonagal had said something about more detentions then the Weasley's combined. James had been tuning her out, and to him it sounded like she was saying something about a weasel.

"mmm." James said, skirting around the boy. He didn't like the... happy-go-lucky babbling idiot kinda guy.

"Hey, wait up!" Ron said, obviously not getting the message. Some other boy grabbed his arm before he could follow James, and started whispering something darkly to him. James watched from the corner of his eyes as Ron's eyes widened slightly. James rolled his eyes and kept on moving. He looked down at his time table. Transfiguration, wonderful.

He walked into the class a few minutes late.

"Mr. Evans, detention. Are you doing this on purpose?" Prof. McGonagal demanded, eyes narrowing. The whole class started sniggering in a very immature, 'new kids in trouble' kind of way.

"Only so we can keep having these _lovely _meetings, professor." He shot back sarcastically. That shut the whole class up and pissed off the professor even more. He sat in the back of the class in his poor posture and discreetly took in everything.

What the hell was he doing here?

McGonagal began lecturing and he took occasional notes in his mind, not writing anything down. He was plotting on getting himself expelled from this school as well, but it would take careful planning. He would be seventeen soon, and could live on his own. This would take some work.

He exited the class a while later, mentally berating himself for not running away after his duel in Kakaroff's office. But no, he just had to stick around and let himself be caught. Now he was in this mental hospital they called a school.

He wandered off to his next class, Potions. He seen the teacher during breakfast, and this next lesson would prove most interesting.

He managed to walk into the dungeons in time for class. The black, greasy haired man slid into the classroom. James approved immediatedly. That was very smooth. He looked around and realized no one else had noticed the man enter. He just sat back.

After announcing his presence, snape took roll call. He stopped at James's name.

"I'll have you know, Evans, that I do not tolerate trouble makers in my class." He glared.

"I'll have you know, professor, that I don't like incompetent teachers, so I do hope you are skilled." James shot right back. This man was cowardly. He looked slightly taken aback and went back to taking attendance. First encounter, score me, james thought. I'm already on two teachers plus one headmasters bad side. Two down, three to go.


	2. Talks, Invasion, Eats

James quickly got the hang of this new school. He fit in the best at the ravenclaw table, where people were smart, but not stuck up.

He soon found he was out of cigarettes. He decided to head down to the local town, Hogsmead, and see if they sold them in town, since it was a visiting weekend.

He stood in line fidgeting desperately. It was a habit of his nowadays. He zipped and unzipped his leather jacket over and over. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention.

McGongal was staring, narrow eyed at him. James gulped, he was in deep shit now.

"Ma'am?" He asked uncertainly.

"Do you have a permission slip for your parent or guardian, mr. evans?" She asked sternly. Her gaze softened suddenly, and he could only guess it was because of the way his expression was when she mention parent or guardian. She grabbed his arm and dragged him, her only comment being, "My office."

He sat down in the chair in front of her desk, wondering what he should do or say. He decided on a slightly edited version of the truth. She passed in front of him, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. She stopped and turned to him, her gaze stern.

"Who are your parents?" She demanded, and shrunk in his view a little as he sunk down farther into his seat. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure, ma'am." He said slowly.

"What do you mean? Are you an orphan?" She asked incredulously."Either that, or my parents are dead beats getting high somewhere while im sleeping in a gutter." He said, bitter lacing his voice. She stared at him.

"Well, who are your guardians?" She asked steadily. James shrugged.

"I don't have one, I guess." He said, sounding nonchalant.

"You guess." She repeated incredulously. "Where were you living before Durmstrang??"

"well," He started, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I was living in a library." He said in a rush.  
  
"You're whole life?" she asked in disbelief.

"hmmm. Since I was six."

"And before that?''

"A charity hospital in NYC." He said.

"A hospital?" She asked uncertainly.

"Um... yea. See, Iwasinacomaforfouryears." He said in a rush. She blinked.

"Come again?" She asked.

"I was in a coma for four years! Ok? Geez, did you need it spelled out or something." He said, disgruntled. He pulled out his last pack of cigarettes and began to smoke one. She didn't comment, just stared.

"Why were you in a coma?" She asked slowly, dropping into the seat across from him. His emerald eyes met hers.

"Um...im not entirely sure. I think it had to do with my parents death/disappearance. I was one, and I woke up five. I spent the next few months wandering around the city. Around the age of six, I met a nice old lady who let me stay in the library at night. I hit eleven, and Kakaroff picked me up. I dueled him and won, and now I'm here,: He said.

"Well... that's.." She just starred.

"So, do should I, like, send a permission slip to the old lady that took me in or somethin'?" He asked with confidence, hurtling cleanly over her discomfort.

"Umm. Well, I think you can go without one." She said in a daze.

"Thanks. I gotta book, I might miss the carriages." He said and split.

The professor sat there for a long time after, contemplating the events that just took place. The incolent brat that came into her office a week ago was just that to her. An inncolent, spoiled rotten brat. But now, she saw him in a new light. It surprised her so much, hours past by her in a daze.

Meanwhile, in hogsmead, James had picked up his cigarettes and was drinking in a bar called Hogshead.

On the way, several students had grabbed him and warned him not to go in there. He laughed in there face. Especailly Granger, who stopped him outside the pub and went on some weird rule and honer binge, trying vehemently to stop him from going in.

He laughed and grabbed her arm, dragging her in with him. She was now in hysterics.

"I am going to be in so much trouble! Evans, im gonna kill you! I cant believe this!" She raged as he sat back and watched her with an amused expression.

"Listen Granger, your already here. What would it hurt to stay?" He asked smoothly, ordering them some drink called a butterbeer.

"Urgh." She grunted, but was quickly sedated once she drank some of her butterbeer. They were forced to use cleaning charms on the formerly rather filthy glasses.

"So, I noticed you read a lot." He said nonchalantly, hoping she would forget her anger towards him. He was lonely as hell, and this place would depress him if he had no company. She broke out into an odd grin.

"Me?" She said, feigning innocence, and he laughed, amused, at her.

"Yep. So, what do you think of Ronnykins?" He snickered. "Are you screwing him or what?"

"Urgh! Screwing?" She said, postitively offended. James smirked, his goal being reached.

"yes, screwing. He really doesn't seem like your type, but hey." He shrugged, still smirking. She smacked him lightly on the arm, snorting.

"No, I am not 'screwing' him. And of course he isn't my type! Much too..." She trailed off, searching for the right word.

'Asinine?'' He suggested helpfully. She smiled.

"yes. Asinine." She said with an air of confidence.

"Lets get outta here." He suggested and they left.

When the exited, they discovered a large group had formed outside, obviously waiting for news of the two who dared go into the shady pub.

"Yes!" James cried dramatically, putting the back of his hand on his forehead and leaning back. "It was a difficult struggle, what with all the paying and drinking, but, somehow, we managed to survive!"

The group blinked in surprise and Hermione sniggered. They strolled out of there and had a long talk about books and literature. James cought a gigantic black dog staring at them before it ran off in the direction of the hills. He made a mental note to check it out.

They arrived soon there after back at Hogwarts.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend." She said, guiding him back to the great hall.

"Not another Weasley!" He exclaimed as they came to a stop in front of a red headed girl."Yes, another Weasley." She said indignantly. "What are you doing, Herm? Bringing that little menace in here?"

"Menace? Me?" He mocked. She rolled her eyes and laughed, finding him quiet charming. He sat down next to the and the three became friends.

Soon it was dinner time, and the entire school was crowded in the great hall.

Harry sat with the Gryff's so he could joke with Herm and Ginny. There was a loud explosion outside. The whole place pulled out there wands.

To their distress, no magic was working, not even the head master himself. James waltzed up to him, ignoring the babble of the panicing students. Snape was sweeping by the window and was announcing that death eaters were storming the castle.

"well?" he asked the headmaster.

"Its dark magic, Mr. evans. We cant use any magic in the castle." The Headmaster replied in a daze.

"Are you going to do anything?" James demanded. Dumbledore shook his head slowly, stunned. James rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm going to do something. Do you mind?" He asked Albus nastily. He shook his head slowly. "Right. You, snape. How many?"

"About five hundred." He said, still checking the windows. "they're inside now, just outside the door." He pointed to the main entrance to the hall.

"Right." He said. James crossed the room, jumped onto the tables and pulled down two Hogwarts banners. He then called down to snape. "Do you have any potions on you?" He asked.

"About ten, why?" He called back. James nodded to himself and jumped onto the seats. He smashed one and put it in the middle of the hall. He grabbed a torch from the wall and set fire to the pile. He then turned to Snape.

"Hand them over." He said, and snape obliged. He took each bottle and held them over the fire in turn until they turned foggy. He nodded, satisfied.

He stood up onto the table and pushed a vent open. He pulled himself threw and climbed threw the vent. He came to a stop over the death eaters who where argueing over who they should kill and who the should kidnap. James slid the vent open and dropped the vails of potions threw. He put the Hogwarts banner over the vent opening and slid the cover over them as quickly as he could.

He went back and landed with a short thump on the table. After staring at him for a moment, the hall turned their attention to the door.

From the door could be heard coughing and thumps. James smirked triumphantly, then sat down with a thump, exhaustion taking over as adrenaline ebbed away.

"Wait ten minutes, then we can leave." He instructed the headmaster, who stared at him in bemusement. Ten minutes passed in silence and the prefects opened the door.

Outside the doors lay the hundreds of death eaters.

"I gassed them." He explained to Minerva curtly, eyes sweeping the hall.

"evans!" Ginny shouted. "your left!"

James turned in time to see a blonde haired man leaning heavily against the wall, half falling over, and coughing, aim a curse at him. The spell shot at him and he dove, tucking in to a cart wheel. Unfortunatly, it hit his shoulder. He felt excruciating pain, then merciful darkness.


	3. Wow, three chapters, thats a record for ...

A

thousand images raced threw his mind. A man being sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial, a man in a cage who knew himself to be innocent, a small, weak man turning into a rat, and the headline "SIRIUS BLACK- MURDERER!'

He was in darkness again. An all too sickening familiarity took him. He knew with kind of blackness, and what it might mean when he awoke. The sickening smell of clean and sterile filled his nostrils, making him nauseous.

He began to feet a little pain on his shoulder and some fabric by his arm. He sighed slightly in relief. A rush of voices could be heard. He was feeling something. This would mean he was awakening. A new rush of nervousness came over him again. He took one deep breath and shoved his eyes open.

He was in a large white room. It made him flinch back. A hospital. He Hated hospitals.

He adjusted his eyes and felt someone put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. He looked up and bright blue eyes met cloudy emerald ones.

"Its okay, Mr. Evans. You've been in the hospital wing in the good hands of Madam Promfey." He said, gently easy the teen back into the pillows.

"How long?" He asked, eyes wide like a scared animal's.

"Just two days, as I am sure you're pleased to hear." He said gently. Albus was saddened when he heard the boy sigh with relief. The boy opened his eyes, which he had shut during his sigh, and smirked slightly.

"Didja get them all?" He asked cheekily, hurtling over the mans sad eyes.

"Yes. All of the attackers are currently either awaiting a trial or are already in jail." Albus replied, bristling with happiness.

"What's in this school that they would want." James asked the ceiling, a pensive expression on his face. Albus frowned.

"I have no idea. We aren't holding anything of great importance." He replied, handing James a copy of the Daily Prophet, headlining 'DEATH EATERS JAILED!'

"You didn't give them my name, right?" James asked seriously, in deep alarm.

"Its our policy until you woke up and gave us the go ahead, yes." Albus nodded.

"Good." James's eyes flew back to the page as he flipped threw it, looking at the pictures of captured deatheaters. "Eat your livers, you bastards." He laughed merrily and began to get up.

"What did the basterds hit me with?" He asked, smirking, as he got up from the bed and stretched.

"You wont want to hear it, but an altered version of the rotting curse." Albus said solemly.

"That's it? Hmm. I would have thought them just kill me." He laughed, much to albus's surprise. "Bloody idiots and there need for dramatics." He laughed. With a swish of his wand he was in his school robes. "I am late, if you'll excuse me, headmaster." He finished sarcastically, walking towards the door.

"Classes have been cancelled, and you'll be wanting an award, yes?" Albus asked.

"What in bloody hell would I want an award for?" James asked absently, thinking about the images. A name flashed threw his mind in large, black, five inch letters. Sirius Black.

"For saving the school, of course!" Albus exclaimed.

"huh? Oh, that." James replied, rolling his eyes. "Screw it, I don't want it." He shrugged and left, thinking of heading down to the library and reading past Prophets on the name that kept shooting threw his mind along with images.

Sirius Black.

Sirius.

Black.

I'm LIVING A LIE

This was James's newest escapade against the school. He had completely ditched the school uniform and went with jeans and a black shirt that boar a new phrase in big white letters every few minutes. Phrases that smashed you in the head repeatedly.

James entered transfiguration with a large smirk on his face. It was the first day of his crusade, and was very pleased with the results.

Minerva turned around to address the class after writing something on the board and shot about a foot in the air when she caught site of him.

"JAMES EVANS CHANGE THAT SAYING THIS INSTANT!" She yelled, her hair coming loose of its normal strict bun.

"How this?" He asked innocently, changing the phrase so it now read:

SHOOT ME. ITS FREE!

"Mr. Evans! Headmasters office! NOW!" She yelled and he ran from the class, shooting her a secret 'up yours' sign when he was safely in the hall, laughing his head off.

He walked around the halls and found the headmasters statue thing.

"Screw!" He said to the gargoyle, shoving his thumb over his shoulder. The gargoyle yelped and jumped out of the way. He got onto the escalator and lit up, putting on his best bored expression.

"Mr. Evans, what a surprise." The headmaster bustled when he entered. A short man with a bowler hat was blistering beside him.

"Evans? The trouble-maker transfer from Durmstrang?" The man asked, his face turning purple.

"What brings you here on this fine morning?" The head master asked kindly.

"Oh, not much sir. Just this." He said and gestured to his shirt, which now read;

PLEASE KILL ME!

"AH. I see." The headmaster replied, eyes twinkling slightly.

"Yeah. Well, I ditched the school uniform and changed into this." He said bluntly, smoking his cigarette evenly. "I don't know what else to say."

"That is a hideous saying!" Shouted the Minister. The shirt now read;

If at first you don't succeed, fuck the world and smoke some weed.

"And you are a hideous man. I guess it all works out." Remarked James. Dumbledore snorted, but hid it well.

"You think this is funny?" The minister asked in a deadly tone.

"Absolutely. I'm not changing the shirt, headmaster, so am I getting what punishment?" James asked smoothly. The headmasters' eyes twinkled as he tried to think of a good punishment for a person he would rather not punish.

"Hagrid has some work to do in the forest tonight, gather Hilianet Berries for our potions master. Care to join him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure. C ya headmaster, your hideousness." James said, nodding to the headmaster and bowing to the minister. He heard the ministers shouts of content all the way down the escalator. He laughed and walked back into transfiguration.

"Mr Evans!" She shouted when he entered the room. His shirt now read;

I SOLD MY SOUL FOR SEX AND GIN

"I'm refusing to take it off and am serving my punishment." James said, dropping unceremoniously into a chair. She looked rather amused but hid it well, and at the same time impressed with the transfiguration involved in making the shirt.

The class went by quickly enough, and James did the transfiguration project, after being threatened to the torture chamber with filch, and actually got a B. It could have been an A, remarked a disconcerted Minerva, if he hadn't put up such a fight.

No one would ever admit it aloud, but James had a sharp mind but he usually didn't show it or use it.

Several hours later, James found himself, as usual, eating in the kitchens. He had taken to it after his first few days of school, liking the steam and disorganized work, and had even helped some of the elves out.

"Master evans wanting more, sir?" A house elf, Flint, asked. His name was originally 'Duppy', but james had taken pity on the free creature and dubbed him 'Flint' instead. The elf had immediately taken to the name and him. They were now very close.

"That's fine, Flint my man. I gotta book, detention with this guy named Hagrid. He's supposed to teach CoMC, but I haven't gotten to that class yet." He said, standing up.

"Ok. Um.Good Bye- I mean, ah, how do you say? Ah, yes. Cya masta James." Flint ended in a ghetto tone that James had taught him. James laughed merrily and bid him good night.

He met the hagrid man outside of the castle a few moments later. The giant voiced his dislike for the rebel bluntly and bagan walking briskly towards the forest. A second later, he abruptly stopped and swung around to face James.

"Yeh loo' familia." He said, squinting at James.

"I get that a lot." He said staring at the stars, something in his long lost memories stering.

"I suppose." Hagrid replied and kept walking. "We'll be lookin ou' fer Fertulata beasts. Thur pretty 'airy and mishceiveious."

James stopped. That definitely sturred something in his memory. He closed his eyes and the wind blew gently threw his hair.

"You sound familiar." He stated in a soft voice, eyes still closed. A distance voice called threw his mind an unknown name.

"'Arry? 'Arryyyyyyyyyy? Are yeh there?"

James shivered at the memory. He shook his head and brought himself back to the present. "Lets go."

It took several hours to find the berries. They arrived back at around eleven.

James was dead on his feet as he entered the Gryfindor's common room. Ginny's brother was there, yelling.

"I FOUND YOU!" He exclaimed, holding up a rat triumphantly. James blinked. The rat was horrible looking, at it was beyond him that anyone would be so joyous to find such and ugly beast. It was even missing a toe! Surely he could find a better SEWER rat then that?


	4. Another one

It was Halloween. The perfect time for no mischief in James's book. Who would do something so boring and unoriginal as doing a prank on Halloween? It made no sense to him, so he decided to go to the library. There wasn't anything else to do, and he was bored. The library was his favorite place in the school so far, besides the hidden tower he had found.

He sat down at a random table and sunk into a one time depression thing. Who was he? He didn't even know who or where his parents were. He had no home, no friends, as far as he knew no family either.

All he had was himself and his books, and that by far was not enough. He was broke. He didn't have a car. He didn't have anywhere to go after school. He didn't have anywhere to go when summer arrived.

He was, quite frankly, screwed.

He sighed. What will come will come. He had learned to live in the moment. With that, he pulled out Catch 22 and ignored the world.

Several hours later a tug at his sleeve brought him up from this world and into a horrible reality. It was Ginny. She sat across from him, frowning slightly.

"Whats a matter?" She asked. He shrugged. What was the matter? Everything, of course. That was the simple matter. Everything was the matter. That's whats wrong. Everything.

"I dunno. I'm, just completely and thoroughly fucked." He said, lighting up.

"I'm sure your not completely 'fucked'." She argued, dignified.

"I am. Theres nothing you can do, so lets ditch this place." He suggested, putting his book away in his bag and dragging her from the library.

"Where are we going? The feast is almost over, that's what I was getting you for." She protested as he dragged her along in the hallway.

"We are going up." He said simply, dragging her up several flights of stairs.

"Gee, that's helpful." She snorted and it earned her a smirk.

They came to a rickedy lader. He went up and motioned for her to follow.

"What is this place?" She demanded, completely baffled.

"I found it a few nights ago. Shush." He hushed her. They walked down a long corridor in silence.

"Here we are." He whispered as they came to a stop at an odd curtain that was billowing slightly in an unknown breeze. He pulled it open to reveal a balcony.

They were on an unknown tower that you couldn't see from outdoors. It was by far the highest up. There was a great view of the quidditch pitch and the forest, along with a vast sea of stars above them. They sat for a long time in silence, both reflecting on things. Ginny wondered why this boy was so jaded. He was such a kind soul at times, despite popular belief.

"See? You need to learn to trust me, Ginerva." He laughed, sitting near the ledge. From the small pile of ashes a few feet away, ginny could tell he had spent many a-nights here.

"Wow. This is pretty nice." She said, sitting down.

"Yeah. I hope its worth missing the feast?" He asked slickly.

"Definitly." She said, awed, looking at the stars.

"Something to eat?" He asked, staring down at the quidditch pitch.

"Sure. How bought a butterbeer?" She asked. He nodded.

"Flint." He said, and the house elf appeared.

"Yes, masta james?" The elf squeked.

"One butter beer please, and a" He whispered the ending to him. He looked surprised but complied. In a moment he had two in his hand and an odd, long stick thing.

"Thanks. That will be all. Why don't you stick around, Flint? I think you'll enjoy this." James said, taking the stick in his hands. Ginny got really nervous.

"It would be an honor Master James." The elf squeked out and made himself comfortable.

"ok, here goes nothing." James said and lit one end of the stick and threw it off the balcony. A gigantic smoke dragon emerged from it, dancing in the moonlight, and wandering around in the sea of stars.

"Wow." Breathed Ginny.

"Yup." James said, and abruptly went to sleep. Ginny stared. What the hell was that about? James slept on and Ginny had to get flint to magic her back to the common room.

James spent the night up on that balcony. His sleep was filled with flashing green lights and a womans screames.

"Not Harry!"

"Avada-"

"You're that trouble maker from Durmstrang!"

"Ava-"

"Being sorted is a privilege!"

"Avada Ked-"

"Why don't you stay here, little boy?"

"Avada Kedav"

"She's dead!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James woke with a start. What the hell kind of dream was that? He asked himself, shaken. He recognized most as recent memories, but not the Aveda Kedavra thing. Or the green light.  
  
He sat there pondering it for some time. He watched the sun come up over the horizon. The colors amazed him. It was a perfect blend of orange, purple, pink, and blue. He sat there memorized by it.

He got up and went down the stairs. He reached the common room sometime later. He sat down with a sigh on the bed, looking at the sleeping form of the other students. They had a home, a family, and a place to go to when they needed it.

He had nothing. Absolutley nothing. He got out a daily prophet from a few years ago that he had taken out but had not read. From what he had gathered of the other daily prophets, though having to dig threw a lot of opinionated pieces and propaganda, he had found that the man accused of the murder of thirteen people was shipped off without a trial. It was unfair, and given the evidence he might have even been innocent.

He hastily pulled off the blue bag and looked at the paper. The headline read in large, five inch black letters;

SIRIUS BLACK'S ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN!


	5. Snack Bar

"Evans!" A deadly voice rang out in the chamber. A voice so very scary that any death eater would shit himself on spot if they heard it. James raised his eyes to greet Severus Snapes.

"Yes, professor?" He asked sarcastically.

"You let Longbottom muss up his potion to make yourself look better." Snape snarled. As it turned out, James was exceptionally good at potion making with little effort, so Snape had to resort to odd reasons to yell. James burst out laughing, and Snape turned an odd shape of yellow. "Think this is funny?"

"Actually, yes. Quite funny." Laughed james, leaning back on the chair.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so funny." Asked the Snark potions prof.

"I 'let' Longbottom mess up his own potion to make myself look good?" James asked incredulously. "If I had cared enough to help the poor guy you would have yelled at me!"

"Detention for being smart to a teacher." Snape snarled at the boy.

"Yer dumb, proffeser." James replied in a southern accent. "Dumb enough for you?"

"TWO HOUR DETENTION! MY CLASSROOM! TONIGHT! I'LL HAVE YOU SCRUBBING TILL ONE IN THE MORNING!!!!" Snape yelled at James's laughing face.

James exited the class whistling merrily. He pulled out a pen and piece of paper from his leather jacket.

Potions..... CHECK!

It read. Next stop, Defense.

Dinner came three detentions later.

"I heard you stuck up to Snape today. Is it true?" Jack, a ravenclaw, whispered to james as he stuck his head in a book.

"I didn't stick up to him. I treat everybody the same." James said. "He was no different then from every other jackass."

"Hmm." Jack replied, reading. That's why james hung with jack; he knew how much to say, and the silences were often comforting. "Its eight. You should head down."

"Yeah, I guess." James said and left the hall, not touching his dinner and thinking of how dumb a punishment was to scrub cauldrons.

"Mr. Evans, right on time, FOR ONCE." Snape growled. James just smiled.

"You know, Proffesor, I just enjoy spending time with you soo much, I like to arrive early." James grabbed the cleaning supplies that sat in the corner and start to wet the rags.

James, though it was rare he spoke of it, had cleaned cars at car washes all the time, and scrubbed down store walls and other such things back in the city. He had experience with these types of things, and scrubbing some cauldrons would be baking a muffin compared to the other jobs he had done.

"Got family, evans?" Snape asked suddenly. He was sitting on a student desk, watching James work deligintly on a cauldron.

"Mmm. No." James said, squinting slightly at the corner of a cauldron, scrubbing hard.

"Then who do you live with?" Snape asked, flipping threw a potions text.

'Jesus, is this guy gonna breath down my neck all night?' James thought angrily, but answered anyway.

"Nobody. Used to stay with a librarian back in NYC for five years, but that was it. Kakaroff picked me up and I just hung round Germany, livin off odd jobs and such." He replied absently, moving to the next cauldron.

"What are you going to do now that your in the UK?" Snape asked suddenly after ten minutes of silence.

"Pfft, I dunno. I cant afford some plane tickets to head back to NYC, so I figure I'll be sticking around here for a while, not doing anything particular." James replied, standing up and dropping the sponge in an empty cauldron, his first task done.

"That was fast." Remarked snape.

"I've had experience." Shot back James.

"Scrub the ceiling over longbottoms desk. Been here six years, it's a miracle the ceiling above it is still intact." Snape said. James snorted.

"Yeah." He climbed up on the desk and scrubbed, easily dogging the chunks of dust of dried potion that came crumbling on top of him. "SHIT!" He exclaimed at the ceiling around the area crumbled quite suddenly. He leapt from the desktop and took refuge under a near-by bench as the ceiling landed in a dusty mess on the desk top.

"Heh, knew that'd happen." Snape laughed as James chocked. James got up from the floor and glared at the greasy git.

"Jerk." He muttered under his breath, no venom gracing his voice as he grinned. Snape fixed the whole in the ceiling with a swift wave of the wand.

"Anyway, are you gonna stick around, breathing down my neck, or what?" James demanded, iratted beyond redemption.

"Don't be so conceited to think that I am 'sticking around' for the pure purpose of the joy I get from our conversations." Snape growled, but in a teasing way. "I am working on a new potion for promfry. In fact, I have to add the next ingredient now."

Snape gestured to a pot in the center of the room that was an odd pinkish color. He picket up some pre-chopped orioton roots and droped them in. He stirred, staring intently. It turned a sickening gray color. He growled in frustration and retired to his desk. James strode over.

"What kind of potion is it?" He asked, glancing over Snapes notes, using a business-like tone he usually preserved for when he sold stolen goods on the black market in Germany.

"A minor cuts, burns and bruises potion, of the class Puyuthe." Snape said without looking up. James pulled up a chair and stuck out his hand.

"Ingredients?" He asked. Snape shoved the list of ingredients unceremoniously into his hand. James glanced down it.

"Well?" Snape demanded when James made a noise of realization.

"You've got orioton roots _and _trunito powder. They cancel each other out. That's not good. I would presume that the orioton roots were for the purpose of preventing infection?" James inquired, Snape nodded. "That's what I thought. Well, I think if we were to replace the roots with Placerti leave excretions, we'd get the same effect, even better perhaps."

"True, but don't you think the side effect of the excretions effect the patient?" Snape asked, all hate and anger forgot, completely intrigued with the ideas.

"Well, the trunito powder would get rid of that too. Wanna give it a try?" James asked.

"Absolutley. Finite Step." Snape said, and the potion went back to the pinkish color. "Accio Placerti leaves."

The leaves flew into his hand and they added them. The potion turned a clear, deep blue.

"By jove, I think we've done it." James said sarcastically, sitting down in a chair.

"Now we just have to test it." Snape said, amusment twinkling in his eyes for once.

"hah! You wish!" James shouted and ran from the room.

Unbeknownst to them, deep blue, amused eyes watched in the shadow, eyes twinkling with an idea.


	6. Me? Eeehh

"Evans! Report to the headmasters office immediately." Squeaked Prof. Flitwick. James rolled his eyes and dragged himself from his desk and left the class.

"Screw!" He commanded the gargoyle, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. The gargoyle made a noise of surprise and leapt out of the way. James entered the headmasters office to find an odd sight in front of him.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking rather defensive and icy with his hands folded calmly in front of him on the desk, as Fudge tried to tower over him, his face turning an odd prune color.

"This isn't over, Albus!" He yelled and stormed from the room.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" James asked as he plopped unceremoniously onto the leather chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Don't mind him, Mr. Evans. I have called you here today to discuss your grades." Dumbledore said, waving the subject of the disgruntled minister away with a strategically placed comment. James immediatedly perked up.

"Yes?" He asked, excitement written over his normally depressed and cold features.

"Yes, Mr. Evans." Dumbledore said, amusment twinkling in his eyes. "It appears you are passing all your classes with flying colors!" He exclaimed, sliding a grade sheet towards james. He read down it-

DADA: O

Potions: O

Charms: O

Transfiguration: E, borderline O

And so fourth.

James looked at the paper in disappointment and disgust.

"Am i? Damn." Dumbledores eyes grew even brighter.

"I'm afraid though, Mr. Evans, that I am being pressured to expel you by the end of the week for your insubordinate behavior." Dumbledore said, an odd happy expression on his face. James's face fell.

"I have to admit, this is a lot early then I had planned. I'm not seventeen yet, sir. I don't think I can get a job and apartment in London at this age." James said, thinking.

"Have no fear, I have an option for you." Dumbledore said, grinning wildly. Ah, james thought, I thought as much.

"Yes?" James prompted.

"How does Remedial Potions sound to you?" Dumbledore asked, a triumphant look on his face.

"Sir, I don't like to toot my own horn here, but I am honestly brilliant at potions. I think it might be my attitude that needs work." James said uncertainly.

"Oh, you wont be _taking _Remedial Potions, you'll be _teaching _it." Dumbledore said triumphantly.

"WHAT?!" James yelled. This earned him several angry and reproachful looks from the portraits. "But- Me? I can hardly- eehhh." He finished in a sound of un-comfort.

"You'll be given an extra day to complete all your homework assignments and will be teaching the remedial class every other weekday at eight o'clock for and hour and twenty minutes. The room will be on the third floor, an old defense classroom. Your first date will arrive via owl post by tomorrow morning along with a list of your students. Good day, Mr. Evans."

And with that James was shoved into the hall by an invisible force. Well, it doesn't look like I'm getting out of this one, james thought remorsefully. I'd better get moving on a lesson plan.

The next morning owl post arrived. A barn owl dropped a thick envelope onto james's untouched plate. He sighed and picked it up.

_Mr. Evans,_

_Your first lesson will be Monday, eight o'clock. Enclosed is a list of your students. Prof. Severus Snape will in his office till seven pm every night if you have any questions. I am leaving the lesson plans up to you. I will also have you know that all the supplies for your class will be already prepared by an house elf. I know you can do it, Mr. Evans, I have complete faith in you._

_Sincerely and with the best of luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

James reached into the envelope and pulled out what he presumed to be his list of students. He shivered at the thought of being a teacher, but pulled it open anyway.

_Agri, Jesey _

_Boton, Alex_

_Figg, Arabella Jr._

_Longbottom, Neville_

_Smith, Zacharia_

_Weasley, Ginerva_

_  
Weasley, Ronald_

James smirked. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and watched as Neville, Ron, and Ginny paled while reading a letter that was brought to them by barn owls. He smirked wider. Ginny looked up at him and mouthed; 'You?!' He nodded.

He had a lot of planning to do, and took out the things remaining in the envelope.

_Mr. Evans,_

_So, you've got the imcompetent brats for your class, eh? Well, enclosed is a list of whats wrong, from my observations and their essays, with them. Good luck,_

_Prof. Severus Snape._

James studied Snape's notes on the students closely and came to a great revelation. He got up and ran quickly from the Great Hall.

He walked into the Common Room several minutes later, a triumphant look on his face. He sat in front of the fire, pulling out a piece of paper, and began to write.


	7. Metric Magic

A nervous class stood before him, awaiting their assigned seats.

"Ok, er, people. Go spread out." He commanded in a tone that sounded hardly commanding, but they obliged none the less.

"ok, first lesson for you all. You know what? I've figured out whats wrong with you people. You all grew up in Wizarding families." He announced triumphantly. They stared, some getting angry.

"What of it?" Demanded Zachary.

"Well, its obvious, really. Think about it. What is the most important skill you need in potions?" James asked, eyes bright with excitement as he paced in front of the class. When no one answered, he yelled it out. "MATH!"

He walked to the board and wrote in large letters:

THE METRIC SYSTEM

He worked all class on it, teaching the people that stood in front of his with awed expressions the wonder of math. A few people caught on instantly. Ginny, Neville and Arabella did instantly.

"Now, class. Lets try something rather simple; a fertilizer potion."

He wrote the ingredients on the board for the few students that had easily mastered the metric system and continued to work with the others.

A half hour till their lesson was up, Neville had actually gotten the potion almost completely correct. Ginny had the potion down, and Arabella had failed her first attempt, but managed to do better a second time.

"OK, people! Come up to the front of the class and collect these worksheets. For those of you who had moved onto making that potion today, you may pick up the second paper, the other half of the class can just work on mastering the metric system. See you in a day, 'night." James said.

The class left the room in an odd, excited chatter. James had thought, though math a large step forward, that there was much work to be done. He pulled out a paper with the students names written on them and retired to his desk.

'Jesus, I have a desk!'' He said outloud to himself. "The old lady'd probably be laughing her ass off if she were here.'' He said, chuckling and shaking his head.

He looked up from his paper work and jumped at the sight in front of him. The headmaster head his hands interloping and was sitting in a students desk.

"How long have you been here?" inquired James, glancing back at his paper.

"Since ten minutes before your lesson, Proffessor Evans." Dumbledore grinned triumphantly as James deflated considerably.

"Eeehhh." James made a noise of uneasiness.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sending a letter to the minister, and I suspect he'll want to drop in and-"The headmaster was cut off.

"Hen peck his way threw the whole class and look for a good reason to expel me?" James asked, scribbling something onto the paper.

"Well, to put it bluntly, yes." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly. "We'll just have to show him what a good teacher you are." James made another 'eeehhh' sound.

"Did you charm your eyes to do that?" James demanded irratedly, glaring at the headmasters twinkling eyes.

"Wow! Severus made the same comment the other day!!" Exclaimed the headmaster on his way out the door. James glared at his back, but watched curiously as the headmaster came back into the room, a look of intrigue on his face.

"Yes?" James asked uneasily, not liking the expression on the headmasters face on bit. Dumbledore conjured a chair up in front of James's desk, and look him in the eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are exceptionally good at math. I think theres a story behind that." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, sir. Well, I used to know a guy, Johnny C. I had no cash back in NYC, you understand that sir?" James warned, and Dumbledore nodded. "Yeah, well, the old lady from the library had a broken wrist, she fell, and she was broke too. So I kinda stole a ton of wiskey with old Johnny C. and sold it on the black market, or for a higher price to kids that wanted a drink but couldn't get any, since its illegal. I got deep in the business sir, and its hard to sell the stuff if you don't know exactly all the percents and statistics and things."

"I see. I don't blame you, Mr. Evans, it was a rough time. Any more confessions you'd like to make before I go?" Dumbledore asked in an understanding tone. James put on a mask of emptiness for his answer.

"I did the same thing up in Vienna during Durmstrang. When I went to the school, they sort of dragged me there and gave me no choices. Then summer came and they booted me out, telling me to be back next school year. What was a guy to do? I was stuck in a foreign country with no cash and had to survive there for two months till I could be supported by the school." James said indifferently. He turned back to his work and listened to the door close behind Dumbledore.

"That was some lesson." He said outloud and began planning the next, with a little twist of theory and some more potion making into the mix.

He retired to the Gryffindor tower some time later. Ron approached him.

"Listen up. I know what your up to with my sister! You're trying to corrupt her! Turn her evil like the scum that you are! I wont stand for it, and neither will my mother. No siree, Jack, I wont-"Ron started pompously.

"Will you save the self righteous bullshit for someone who CARES?" James asked indifferently. "Jesus! You're talking my ear off. And another thing, I am pretty sure your sister, who has a name and its Ginny, can make decisions on her own!"

James booked before a fight started and fell onto the bed unceremoniously. It had been a long day.

'Prof. Evans' echoed threw his mind and he grinned sheepishly before dropping off to sleep.


	8. What the hell is goin on

James was picking at his food at the Ravenclaw table, for the first time facing the window. He had been in the eluding forest before, but when he glanced at it on this stormy day something terribly odd happened.

A rush of coldness swept threw him. He had spent many a cold winter day in an alleyway, nearly loosing a finger to frost bite on several occasions. But this was different.

It was an odd coldness that burned threw him. His breath came out in an odd gasp/ pant combo.

"whats the matter?" Inquired Jack, looking up from his textbook.

"N-nothing." James stuttered, gripping the table for support. Jack was clearly unsatisfied with the answer, but questioned no further.

He looked up at the head table and into the eyes of the headmaster. Dumbledore was staring at him, his expression unreadable. James shook himself mentally and left the hall at an even pace. When the doors shut behind him, he took off, running into the library.  
  
He stayed there for ten minutes, catching his breath and thinking, then heading into potions.

"Today, we will.." Snape droned at the front of the class. James sat in a stupor, deeply disturbed by the cold feeling.

His vision flashed. He looked down at his hand. The image of a rotting hand replacing his own flashed by his eyes once before returning to normal, then flashing rotton again. It happened very quickly, less then a second. When his vision cleared he looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood.

He stood up into the aisle, ignoring the "Mr. Evans?"'s that came from a concerned sounding Snape. He wiped his hands on his robes. The blood whipped off, but a second later it was coming back full force, dripping at a steady pace onto the floor. Snape began striding over to him.

He held his hands closer to his face, staring intently, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. He switched his palms face up, only to find that it was worse on that side. He felt cold, long fingers wrapped around his wrists.

"Mr. Evans! What have you done to yourself?" Snape demanded, pale hands getting stained with a harsh blood as well. James just shook his head mutely, staring horrified at his hands. Snape grunted and dragged him from the classroom.

Snape began wiping the blood away furiously, only to see it start to come back a second later. He wiped over and over, having the same result."Wheres it coming from?" Snape asked outloud as he dragged James to the hospital wing.

"I-I just don't know!" Madam Promfry said, her hair falling all over the place, face flushed. "I've never seen anything like it!" She bandaged James's hands up.

To her horror, a few moments after being applied the bandages began turning red and sopping with the ink-like blood. She placed a charm on them to make it so James could function with his hands like he normally could, despite the bandages, and so that the bandaged would clean themselves automatically every three minutes.

She then gave him a blood replenishing potion that he was to drink from ever three hours during the day and four hours during the night, kept in a hip flask.

"I'll consult the head nurse and doctor at St. Mungos, this will do for now, Mr. Evans, Professor Snape. Goodday." She shoved them out of the hospital, looking rather flustered at the fact that she failed to do her duty.

Snape and James stumbled into the hall and watched the door being shut behind them. James had recovered from the shock of his bleeding hands at least half an hour ago, and searched for something witty to say to fill the odd silence.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." James dead-panned. Snape glared at him.

"Understatement of the year, Evans." Snape shot back as the made their way back to the now empty potions class. James picked up his books and back in his soar hands and they stood in an uncomfortable silence until James took off.

He tucked into the library and pulled out a little notebook. He dubbed it "TDC', for The Dot Connection, and wrote the following;

-SIRIUS BLACK

-THE FORBIDDEN FOREST

-Rotten Hand

-Bleeding Hands

-THE COLD

He left the library, tucking the notebook and pen away. He was in the room before the great hall when a stench struck him. It was odd, sort of like metal, and blood. It triggered his memory.

FLASHBACKLucious Malfoy leaned against a pilled, aiming his wand at him, facial expression unreadable. Time slowed down as his mouth formed the words 'Avada Kedavra'.

END FLASHBACK.

Something possessed James. He went into some kind of trance. He floated towards the pillar. 'Since when did I float?', he thought, his mind a foggy mess. He felt himself sniff the air around the piller. He smelt fear and anger, and it strengthened him. He blinked and in the next second he had fallen to the floor with a soft thunk.

He wrote a small description of the events that took place. He shoved the floating and smelling aside and thought of the words. Avada Kedavra. Kakaroff had taught them about the curse, the killing curse. Dumbledore had lied. It wasn't an odd version of a rotting curse. A killing curse had hit him, and now he stood, clearly alive.

He stood there for a long time, the silence in the air suffocating.

END CHAPTER

It was Christmas. Oh, how he _loathed_ Christmas. He had been wandering around the school, one of the only three students that had stayed behind, when someone shot a curse at him.

He turned in time to see black robes billowing around a corner. He cursed angrily, but in a second Dumbledore was rushing past him, chasing the robed figure in all his old and ricketyness. James shot after him.

A few corridors later, James had lost them and was going by the sounds of the two running threw the halls. James came to a fork in the road. He went by instinct and took a sharp left turn into a dimly lit corridor. What a sight that met him!

Dumbledore was hovering over their defense teacher, Prof. Malaji, with a dark expression on his face. James took a hesitant step toward the pair.

"Headmaster?" He asked uncertainly, then held back a yelp of surprise as Malaji turned into the blonde man that attacked him in the room outside the Great Hall.

"Luscious, how did you get out?" Inquired the Headmaster of the unconscious man. He did some binding spells. "Alert Minerva, would you James? Tell her there could be more of them. I'm afraid we're going to be spending Christmas Eve on the floor of the great hall."

James obliged. Hours later he found himself on the hard stone floor of the great hall. He didn't mind, of course. He had been more then used to cold floors. In fact, the sleeping bag and pillow that he was sleeping in was a luxtury compared to normal circumstances.He fell asleep slowly, think of The Old Lady that had taken him in. He had borrowed an owl a day previous and sent it to New York to look for her, along with a nice letter.FLASH BACKHe sat at his desk in the dorms. He took out a pen.

_Old Lady_

_Another Christmas we shall not spend together. I'm barely getting by on the money I stole back in Germany. Yes, Germany._

_  
That's where the crooked nosed man took me. I know, I haven't been in contact with you. For this, I am sorry. _

_But you must understand. There were no borrowable owls at that school. I've got one from the school to borrow, so I hope this letter finds you well. _

_I got the ax at my old school. Now I'm in London. Yes, London, or somewhere around there. Ok, ok. SOMEWHERE in the UK. _

_I think. _

_Sorry for the vagueness. I hope you've had some enjoyable years in my absence. _

_How are you? How's the library? What's new? _

_To reply, just right a letter and tie it to the owls leg. It'll find me. I would have gotten you a Christmas gift, but alas, I am broke.  
_

_Have a wonderful Christmas._

_Love, _

_James._

END FLASHBACK/

James awoke shivering. It was freezing in the room. He looked up and saw he was the last one awake. The other two students were talking amongst eachother and teachers, who were making themselves tea and laughing happily. He stole a glance outside the window. It was snowing.

He got up and stretched. The blankets magically disappeared. With a swish of his wand he was clothed in jeans and a black tshirt. It bore the words;

Merry Fuckin Christmas

He sat at the table.

"Got your gifts, Mr. Evans?" The headmaster asked kindly. James snorted.

"Just about as many gifts as I get every year, sir." He retorted. Dumbledore was about to reply when the owl post arrived. A letter dropped in front of Dumbledore, who took it excitedly, reading while munching on toast. After a moment he let out an uncharacteristic whoop of joy, punching his fist in the air.

"Sir?" James asked, amused.

"Just a letter from an old friend." He replied mysteriously. James just shook his head, amused, at the antics.

"I see." James was in the middle of saying when a letter landed in front of him along with a small wrapped pakage.

He pulled open the letter.

James,

How nice to hear from you! it's been so long! The library is closing, my old friend. I'm without a job and now without a home, as I moved into the upstairs of the library.

I have to be gone by the end of January. I'm sorry to have brought you such bad new on such a nice holiday.

Well, I've sent you a gift. I'm packing up all of our favorite books from the library. I have no money. I don't know what I'm going to do now. Have a nice holiday, do keep in touch, and perhaps tell me about Germany?

The Old Lady --

PS: You stole! Young man!! I shall shake my finger at you.

James grinned sadly at the paper. A voice caught his attention. Dumbledore had his hand out for the letter. James surrendered it and went to his package. He tore the paper and gasped.

It was the Catcher In The Rye. He flipped threw it, and found the old lady had written notes and comments threw out it. He was reading a note at a random point in the book when Dumbledore made a noise to catch his attention.

"Mr. Evans, I have a proposal for you." Dumbledore looked rather smug, and this was never a good thing.

"Sir?" He asked uncertainly.

"Madam Pince it rather shorthanded in the library. What would you say to this old lady-"

"Her names Abagale Smith." James said,

"Miss. Smith, coming and working for the school library?" James's mouth fell.

"REALLY?"

"Absolutley. I'll write to her." Dumbledore said triumphantly.

"That's wonderful sir, thank you. Who was your letter from?" James inquired.

"Ah, a Mr. Remus Lupin, who is confirming that he will be teaching defense this year.."

"Wow. Is he any good?" James asked as Dumbledore scribbled a reply to Abby.

"Yes, wonderful." Dumbledore suddenly stopped writing and stared at his shirt. "What a colorful vocabulary you have, Mr. evans." He commented, amused.

"It's the best." Agreed James. What a merry fucking Christmas it was, he thought ildly while flipping threw Catcher in the Rye.


	9. Great Day

James sat in the hospital wing, and apathetic mask plasted on his face in order to hide his curiosity and excitement, his hands loosely on the table as Madam Promfrey undid his bandages.

She pulled the last of them off and he looked up when she gasped. His hands showed no mark of where the blood was coming from, but his left wrist had the rune symbol Ansuz, meaning divine knowledge and on his right wrist, Kenaz, meaning internal fire etched into his flesh as scars. The middle finger of each hand bore the following symbols;

Left Middle finger- Naudhiz, meaning Protection and resistance

Right Middle finger- Tingwaz, meaning energy and power

"What in the world?" Madam Promfry asked, shaking her head. James just stared in shock. Promfry collected herself. "I'll contact some of my colleges."

She shoved him from the room forcefully, then practically ran into her office, slamming the door forcefully behind her. James blinked and headed for the great hall, though his appetite was lost.

He sat down across from the headmaster, who was bustling about and looking at some documents. James stared into space for a while, until something new came into his senses.

It felt like a familiar friend that you just couldn't place in your mind. He could smell it. It was something so odd he couldn't describe it, a moment later a man with shabby clothes entered the room.

"Ah! Remus!" Dumbledore stood up to greed him. They exchanged a few word. They approached the bench and that's when james's smelt it. It wasn't like a smell, more like a sense. His eyes locked on Remus.

"You look familiar." Remus stated, puzzlement gracing his tired features. James arched an eyebrow.

"And your not completely human." James said, getting up from his seat and circling Remus in a very vulture-dead animal type of way. Dumbledores eyes widened, and Remus gasped in shock.

"W-what? How do you know?!" He demanded. James just sized him up, then closed his eyes.

He was in an odd web of green with a black surrounding. To his left was an off white string in the web. Dumbledore. To his west was a slightly pinkish colored string. The man, Remus.

"No, definitely not completely human." James stated, opening his eyes. Remus just eyed him warily, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly.

"You are right, Mr. Evans. Remus Lupin, Professor Lupin to you, is cursed with lycanthropy." Dumbledore stated.

"Werewolf." Remus elaborated, still in a state of shock.

"I know what lycanthropy means." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you going to run to the presses?" Remus inquired wearily.

"Hey, as long as you don't go humpin my legs or shit, im cool with it." James stated mildly. Remus was again shocked. "Its none of the damned presses business what you are. I know Dumbledore. He wouldn't let an insane lunatic- I take that back." James smirked at Dumbledore, who looked quite abashed as he remembered the previous defense teacher.

"He wouldn't purposefully let someone into the school if he knew they'd do any harm." James said confidently, bumping his shoulder into Dumbledores, trying to get him to lighten up. It worked. Dumbledore snorted.

"Who is this kid?" Remus asked, awed. Dumbledore smiled triumphantly.

"This is James Evans, a newest addition to the school."

"He doesn't look like a first year." Remus said, frowning.

"That's cuz im not. I got the boot from Kakaroff." James said easily. His nerves from the encounter and the new symbols that graces his wrists were started to get on edge. He lit a cigarette.

"You don't sound German." Remus said, still frowning.

"That's cuz im not. I got 'stolen' from Kakaroff out of NYC, America." James replied, sitting down with a sigh.

"Evans. That's familiar. Who are your parents?" Remus asked. James looked up only to find Dumbledore had disappeared.

"I have no idea." James said faintly, staring out the window. Remus sat down next to him.

"You know, I have some experience in being alone too, if you want to talk."

"Not this kind of alone." James's reply came softly. "Not the kind of alone where you've got no home, no family, and no anchor."

James got up slowly from his chair, exhausted. What a day. He smirked slightly and his tshirt changed so it read-

WHAT A GREAT FUCKIN DAY

He sighed happily and turned back to Remus.

"I've gotta book, Proffesor. Its been nice meeting you." James stated tiredly and left. Remus stood there a few minutes after, shocked by those familiar emerald eyes. They were so sad. He also had noticed a lightening shaped scar on his head.

That piqued his interest greatly. He had been an auror, after all, and he was a defense teacher. That was a mark that could only come from dark magic. 


	10. Welcome tothe Monkey House

It was the last day of the holidays. James was reading Catcher in the Rye quietly on the floor in the middle of the great hall. The teachers were chatting at the head table. The two remaining students were by the windows, whispering. That's when it all went down.

The door burst open. A man with jet black hair, a trench coat, and sunglasses entered. He reached into his coat and pulled fourth two guns, aiming at James.

James, with a speed unkown to everyone in the room but himself, grabbed his gun from his holster. The man fired two shots at James, but he dodged them.

James flung himself to the side to dodge a second barrage of bullets, then shot twice at the man. Each bullet hit on either side of the head, stopping the man in his tracks. The gunned arms swung to his side, he cocked an eyebrow and turns his head to the side.

"I didn't know you had a gun when Kakaroff grabbed ya, kiddo." The man said, a heavy New York accent that sounded like James's.

"Damn, Dante, don't be stupid. I always have a gun on me. Always. You taught me that." James said in a fake annoyed voice, getting slowly to his feet. The whole rooms mouth's dropped. "Why'd you shoot at me?" James demanded,

"Two reasons. One, for callin me old lady in our letters. Two, to see if you were rusty." The man, Dante, smirked.

"And if I was rusty?" James asked, approaching the man.

"You'd be dead." The man said casually, shrugging, but his smirk gave him away. James and dante ran at eachother, hugged, patting eachothers back, then Dante took a swing at James. "You bastard, you scared me half to death when you went missing."

"I didn't have much of a choice, lousy sunuvabitch. Did you bring my stuff?" James asked, and the rest of the room finally noticed the several bags that were dropped by the doors.

"Yeah. I got you a new katana, and an Uzi, not to mention an trenchcoat." Dante said, picking up the bag and settling down on the floor. "Your old one wont fit you now."

"Thanks Dante. Hows the business?" James asked, putting on the trench coat and swirling around once.

"So-so. Since the library closed, it was kinda hard to keep the members hidden and everything. Yeah, we caught some good ones when you were gone."

"Yeah? Spill." James said, loading up the Uzi. That's when the others decided to brake in.

"MR. EVANS WHAT THE MERLIN IS GOING ON!?" Demanded an unusually pissed Dumbledore. The duo stood and approached him.

"This, dearest headmaster, is the old lady." James stated, which earned him a hard punch on the arm.

"I aint no old lady. Got your letter, Albus. I'm your new librarian. 10 years experience." Dante said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore just stood there, shocked. Minerva dove in.

"Wh-what? You cant be more then twenty three!" Minerva said, baffled.

"Lets call it a family business." Dante said, rolling his eyes. He put his hands on James's shoulders and studied him intently. He made a small, whimpering noise. "You grew." He smiled sadly.

"Yeah." James replied, looking out the window.

"You're too skinny. Where the hell were you living in Germany?" Dante demanded. Dumbledore and the duo sat down at the Ravenclaw table. The others in the room whispered amongst themselves.

"Nothing, just livin in alleyways and stuff. Vienna was really nice, you know?" James said, leaning back in his chair, no longer feeling alone for the first time in four years.

"Alleyways? Goddamned kid. You could have starved to death!" Dante said, annoyed. James shrugged, then decided to change the subject.

"You never answered my question." James pointed out. "What did you catch while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing great. Just a two ton serflor demon!" Dante started out the sentence casually and ended with a shout that sent James toppling backwards onto the floor.

"You fucking kidding me! Serflor? Are you insane!? That thing coulda ripped of your head! Lemme guess! Tom and Mandy, right?" James asked smirking. Dante sighed and nodded, defeated.

"Yes, Tom and Mandy." James smirked triumphantly.

"Did they finally get a damned clue?" James asked. Shaking his head and pouring himself some coffee.

"Yep. An assassin wedding is being held for them in august." Dante said, smirking.

"When did they figure it out?" James asked, pouring Dante some coffee.

"About two days ago. They hopped into bed and that was it." Dante replied, shaking his head. James laughed.

"FINALLY! Anyway, any other things I should know about?"

"We killed Jajia." Dante replied in a low tone. James jumped from his seat, pumping his fist into the air.

"I'm GLAD THE MOTHERFUCKERS DEAD!" He yelled, laughing. He sat down, suddenly solemn. "At what cost?" Dante sighed.

"Houston is in a coma, but he should be waking up soon." Dante replied. "We almost lost Tristin, but we managed to get him to the library in time." James nodded solemly. He pulled out a gun and fire a respectful shot into the air. There was a moment of silence.

"You didn't get hurt, did ya?" James asked, concerned.

"Hmm. Broke an arm, but Galea took care of it." He smirked.

"Ah. Galea. Hows that broad?" James asked.

"She's ok." Dante replied lightly, buttering his toast. He was starved from the flight. Finally, Snape found his voice.

"What the hell do you do for a living?" He demanded forcefully as he sat beside Dumbledore. Dante cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm a librarian, of course. I'm also the most feared demon hunter in New York." Dante replied casually. James smirked and roughed up his hair. "I raised this little bastard since he was one. He's my apprentice." Dante said with an air of pride and importance.

"Yeah, yeah. I can barely take a blade!" James disagreed.

"That was before. I'm positive you are better then you are a few years ago." Dante said, sounding sure. The doors burst open, a beast that was scaley and green and about seven feet tall entered.

"DANTE!" Roared the demon. James cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, looks like I'll get a chance to prove it." James said, pulling out the katana. He then addressed the beast. "Didn't you work for Jajia?"

"Dante, Damean." The beast nodded to each in turn. "We have unfinished business Damean." He addressed James.

"Yes. How the hell did you get into this place?" James asked the beast.

"We are impervious to magic, of course." He replied.

"Ah. Well, lets get this show on the road. To the death, presumabley?" James inquired. The best smiled.

"Always."

It began.

James pulled out the uzi in his left hand and fired a single shot at the beasts arm. The bullet bounced off. James nodded. "Thought as much." He muttered under his breath.

"Dante, double sided katana." James commanded, dropping his own katana and holding out his right hand. Dante flung himself across the floor and slid to a halt at a gigantic chest. The beast attacked.

It managed to scratch the side of James's face before he could react. Big mistake. James jumped and kicked off the beast's chest, doing a back flip and landing on his feet. To no avail. The beast merely stumbled back a few feet.

"Dante." James said, an air of impatience.

"Catch." Dante replied, throwing the double edged katana at James, who caught it deftly. James ran at the left wall as the beast ran at him. James ran up the wall and kicked off the ceiling, coming down on the beast and cleanly chopping off its head. The beast stood headless for a moment before dropping to the floor.

"Well, that was boring." James said, looking rather disappointed. Dante made a noise of agreement.

"yeah. I expected more from a Jajia henchmen." Dante said, nodding.

TEACHERS PERSPECTIVE

James shot a singe bullet at the beasts arm, it bounced off, and he muttered something. Dumbledore and the teachers rose in unision, ready to defend their dignity.

"Are you insane? Didn't you hear? He isn't effected by magic. Let the kid take him, I want to see if he's rusty." Dante whispered. They sat down again, staring in shock.

James called out to Dante. Dante flung himself across the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Snape asked Minerva. She shrugged. A moment later James was in hand to hand combat with with the beast.

"We are going to have to talk to him about this." Dumbledore whispered as the beasts head came off.

James scrunched his nose. "Banisia." He said, and the beast disappeared.

Dante walked up and grabbed James's chin roughly, examining the slash.

"hmm. I guess I am rusty." James said remoursefully.  
  
"That's some cut." Dante said quietly.

"I'm not fragile." James said indignantly. "It'll be fine." He stalked to the head table.

Dante laughed and followed.

"Lucy, I think we've got some explaining to do." Dante said to James in a whisper, gesturing to the open-mouthed teachers. James nodded.


	11. WOOPSY!

It had been a week since the arrival of one Dante. To say the least, the student were surprised the day after the arrival of Dante when they walked into the library.

FLASHBACK::  
Ginny was being dragged down the hall to the library, on hermiones insistence, despite her loud protests.

"HERMY! We just got back to school! Its six in the morning!"

"Its your OWL year, Gin! You have to study. Today, we're gonna out line the chapter for Herbology..." She trailed off when she arrived to the open doors of the library. Ginny stumbled behind her and together they took in the sight in front of them.

"YOU CALLED ME ABIGALE SMITH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" It was a man unknown to them, plus one james. The man was fire a muggle gun at James, who was ducking behind the circular librarians desk. Pince was screeching loudly.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Abby?" James asked, laughing. The man, in his rage, fired one good shot. It hit James's left arm. The man looked rather shocked that he actually hit james. James stood up.

Anger was clear on his features. He shot with his right hand, but it missed and only managed to scrape the other mans shoulder before collapsing.

"Oh, jeez Kid. Sorry, I didn't mean to." The man babbled, hoisting James up by the right arm.

"I should punch you in the face, you bastard." James smirked.

"Hospital wing, lets go. You two girls, libraries closed til seven." He told them sternly, and Hermione blushed. Busted.

"Ignoring what the hell just happened in there, YOU TRIED TO DRAG ME INTO THE LIBRARY AN HOUR BEFORE IT EVEN OPENS?!"

James and Dante were halfway down the hallway when they heard Ginny's shrieks, and they burst out laughing.

That's when james came up with his newest shirt slogan,

HELL HATH NO MERCY FOR THOSE WHO PISSED OFF A WEASLEY WOMAN

END FLASHBACK

James had been quickly fixed by an angry nurse. But the tale of the event had quickly permeated threw the school.

James was in the library, it was just after Easter break, reading up on some demons for Dante, sitting at the circular desk when Ginny and Hermione came in.

"Hey! James!" Ginny called, walking swiftly over, an odd look in her eyes.

"Yeah?"  
  
"My brother-"She was cut off by Hermione.

"Is coming after you." James blinked.

"May I ask why?" James asked.

"Well, he heard about the incident last week. Everyones been saying you're the toughest kid in this school ever since the death eater incident, and now this? This is ruining his reputation/ego." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"So he's going to beat you up to restore his manly pride." Hermione finished with a triumphant smirk. Dante popped up from his crouching position behind the desk.

"Jesus! He better not go after you, kid. I don't want him dead and you expelled." Dante said, and added as an after thought. "Like you did in Germany."

"Thou hath wounded be!" James cried loudly with a hand on his heart and fell backword so he landed behind the circular desk.

"I aint kiddin kid, you better not fight him." Dante said, and did a running jump over the circular desk. At James's questioning look, "I keep forgetting the password in and out of the desk, so I've resorted to this." Dante said in a mock remoursful voice.

James rolled his eye and flung himself over the desk top, landing on his feet.

"Speak of the devil." Hermione said loudly as Ron walked in. Ron scowled.

"I bet you think youre tough! I'd like to see you take me. I'm the most popular guy in school, im on the quidditch team, I'm the ministers son in January. You are-"

"Damean, High Appretice in the Apocolyptise Prevention society." Dante stuck in. James shot him an annoyed look. Ginny and Ron looked slightly confused at the reference, but Hermione's eyes widened.

"APS?" She asked quietly, eyes about saucer sized. Dante nodded, James rolled his eyes.

"So what! I can kick his ass any day! No one shows up Ronald Weasley." Ron said arrogantly. James sighed.

"I'm not going to fight you." James stated clearly before turning back to his book. Ron bristled and turned purple. He pulled out his wand.

James kicked him casually in the nuts. Ron fell over side ways, eyes crossing slightly. James never looked up from his book. He sighed and nodded, walking towards Dante and closing the book.

"Why are you taking out a potions text? I thought you were brilliant." Dante asked, ignoring the two girls gaping at Ron, who was rolling around on the floor in pain. Dante was acting as though it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Um.. well, you see, Dante. I am... a Remedial Potions Proffesor." James said as dante checked the book out for him. Dante raised slowly and met his eyes, bristling with pride.

He sniffed slightly and handed back the book. James rolled his eyes. Dante was about to say something about that it was good he was a professor when the doors burst open.  
  
James's eyes widened and Dante looked about ready to pee himself.

"MANDY! TOM! HOUSTON! TRISTIN!" James exclaimed and flung himself at them, hugging them each in turn. "I'm glad you two are alright." James said, addressing Tristin and Houston. "Congrats, Tom, Mandy. I'm glad you people finally got a damned clue."

"Even you knew? Damned, kid. We are always the last to know." Tom said, shaking his head. Mandy broke in.

"Oh, I think we both knew. We are just the stubbornest people on the whole fuckin world." She trailed off and they began to bicker. The rest of the group shared a look.

'Just like an old married couple.'

"I'm fine, Damean. Thanks for asking. We could have used you in the show down, though." Houston said.

"And how are you, Trist? You ok?" Dante cut in. The two chated and Houston took James off to one side.

"Germany, eh?" Houston inquired quietly.

"Yeah. I made it threw. Vienna, that kinda shit." James said casually. Out of the group, besides Dante, Houston and James were the closest friends.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm sorry you got smashed up. Everything all right in there?" James asked, ruffling the mans hair up. Houston laughed.

"Yeah, kid. Everythings great.''

James flicked his wrist and his shirt now read:

THE FUCKERS FINALLY GOT A CLUE

A FEW HOURS LATER

"that's all for today, class. Um.. I think we should have this class next year, too. You know, I'm not saying your awful, I just think it would be best to keep up in the NEWT year classes." James said kindly, addressing the class.

"Sure thing, Professor." Neville agreed. The class nodded in agreement.

Neville had shown the most improvement in potions, which made sense since he was the worst in the class. James was sworn not to reveal it early, but Neville as going to end sixth year as the highest GPA in Potions.

Draco Malfoy, who turned out to be a great person once James got to know him, was going to be the second highest.

The rest of the entire class was in the top twenty for potions.

James smirked at the memory of a particular funny moment with his dearest potions professor.

FLASH BACK

Snape strode in front of the desk where James sat, tapping his finger on his chin in thought. He suddenly whirled around stared at james accusingly, who leaned back in his chair, alarmed.

Snape shoved a paper at him forcefully and angrily. James gulped and looked down at the paper. It read;

_Agri, Jesey - Outstanding_

_Boton, Alex- Outstanding_

_Figg, Arabella Jr.- Outstanding_

_Longbottom, Neville- Outstanding, plus three extra credits_

_Smith, Zacharia- E-boderline-O_

_Weasley, Ginerva- Outstanding_

_  
Weasley, Ronald- E_

James's eyebrows shot up. "wow" He said softly.

"ALL OF THESE STUDENTS WERE EITHER FAILING OR CLOSE TO IT BEFORE THEY WERE FORCED INTO THIS CLASS!!!" Snape raged, then stopped. He smiled a true smile at James. "You are truly remarkable at this, Mr. Evans." He stated, grinning and shaking his head.


	12. Sirius Matters

"We shall be seeing you in August, Kiddo." Dante said sadly, smiling at James. It was the last week of school. The arrangements had been made.

After the exams were over, James would be staying in Hogsmead at a hotel of his choise until August, were he would go to Peru with the gang to hunt Chucacabra's for money. Dante was going to meet with Angel, the leader of Angel Investigations, in L.A. about taking down the remaining followers of Jajia in Cali.

"I'll see you then, Dante." James called waving merrily. He felt whole, and the fact that he would be seeing Dante in a month made him excstatic.

ONE WEEK LATER

James was wondering around Hogsmead aimlessly. He had completed his exams, he felt, with flying colors. He would have to await the exam results in a few weeks.

James was living in an alley, again. He decided to wait two weeks in the alleys, then live it up in a hotel for the last two weeks. He wanted a little luxury before going to Peru.

That damned black dog swept passed him again, shooting him and odd look and running off to the mountains. A little voice inside james whispered 'folllow him' and so he did.

James took off, running threw the boulders, searching for a sign of the dog. Its black tail swished around and he saw it enter a cave. He smirked. Score one me.

He entered into the cave, and saw a man sitting on the cave floor, surrounded by newspapers and animal bones. He recognized the man immediately.

"Sirius Black." He stated, going deeper into the cave. The mans eyes widened noticeably in fear, then his head swung down in defeat. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Alright, you caught me, lets go." The man replied, defeated, as he got slowly to his feet.

"I was expecting more of a fight from the infamous murderer." James stated sarcastically. He pushed the man so he fell back on his ass. James took a seat on the floor next to him.

"Wh-what?" The man asked.

He was supposed to be a feared by all men. He was supposed to strike fear into the hearts of women and children. He was supposed to be being dragged off to the ministry by a greedy man. This kid was...striking up a conversation?

"well! Whats the story, Mr. Black. I want to get your side of this thing." James replied easily.

"Huh? You're going to let me exlain?" Sirius cursed himself. His throaght was raw and sore from not talking for so long.

"Of course! I read the damned papers. You could have been innocent. Its reasonable. The ministry is one hella biased place." James replied, leaning his head back against the cave wall.

"I wasn't the secret keeper. Peter Petigrew was." Sirius choked out threw his surprise and sorrow. James's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place.

"The rat. Its him. Scabbers." James whispered. Sirius perked up.

"Scabbers? Missing a paw on his left claw?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes. Old. Too old. He cut his own finger off and blew up the street. Brilliant." James whispered admiringly.

"Yes." Sirius nodded.

"Hmm. Well, Mr. Black-"

"Call me Sirius, or Padfoot." Sirius said quickly, grinning at this new kid."Padfoot, I think this will take some slytherin style planning." James replied. He pulled out a pen and paper.

My Dearest Ginerva,

Hahaha. Ginerva! Your name sucks. Anyway, put scabbers in this impenetrable jar and send him back to hogsmead with this rental owl. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

I suggest you put on dragon hide gloves. He will be putting up a hell of a fight.

If your still curious, you will find out in tomarrows papers. I would also like to beg you to trust me on this one. A mans freedom hangs in the balance.

Sincerely,  
"Damean'

"I'm probably going to get the kiss and your... writing a letter?" Sirius asked, his eyes buggin out.

"Gryffindor." James said, snorting. Sirius stared.

"How did you know?" He asked, puzzled. James rolled his eyes.

"You smell like one." James said. Sirius blinked. "Forget it. Well, im gonna go buy an unbreakable jar from the potions store and rent an owl. I will be back within an hour."

Two Hundred Miles away, Ginny was eating breakfast. Her anxiety over taking the owls had been quickly replaced by the anxiety over the results.

Her mother wasn't exactly helping. Molly went around her dailky business, as usual, but had picked up the odd and random habit of demanding if Ginny got certain questions right at random times of the day.

An owl Ginny recognized from the rentals in the Owl Euphorium landed with a soft thunk in between the paper and the orange juice. She read it and picked up the package. A jar. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you planning now, James?" She muttered under her breath. She snuck up on the unsuspecting, sleeping rat in rons room and swiftly stuffed it into the jar. It woke up in the jar and began trying to climb up the top. She clamped it down the lid before it could get out.

"Sorry, Scabbers." She apologized in a whisper as she tied it to the leg of the owl. It took off out the open window, swaying slightly as the rat fought a losing fight with the glass furiously.

Sirius and James sat in silence. It was dark, they knew. James had been told the story in detail, and now they sat out under the stars, Sirius as a dog.

The owl landed with a thump.  
  
"Excellent." James whispered, holding up the jar. He had written to Dumbledore, and he would be arriving soon. A sudden cold swept over them, and now James regretted it.

"James Evans," It was Minister Weasley. He had arrived pompously with at least two hundred dementors. James looked around. Sirius was back in human form, standing by his side. James mentally cursed. He had told Sirius that Arthur wasn't much different from fudge. Gryffindors, he snarled mentally. "Mr. Black has brainwashed you. Step aside so we can administer the kiss."

"No! Look! We've got peter!" Sirius cried out as the dementers approached. James cursed under his breath. Sirius just made himself look like a nutter.

"Minister, Dumbledore, we have some information for you." James stated calmly as he could. He handed the jar to Albus, shooting him a dark look. Albus took it without question, but suddenly gasped. James turned in time to see a dementor lower its hood.

What happened next would be forever imprinted in Ablus Dumbledore and Sirius Black's mind.

James's eyes turned black. His hair ruffled slightly in an unseen breeze. Everything in James's head clicked all at once. The symbols on his arms, his refusal to die from the killing curse, the odd web, the smelling emotions, the floating. It all fit. The words burst fourth from his mouth.

"STUDENETUE! YESHATANTE QUERUM!" James shouted. He knew what it meant. So did the dementors.

The dementor holding Sirius dropped him abruptly. Every one of the 200 odd dementors turned in unision to face James. James nodded at Sirius's form that was sitting on his ass on the ground.

"Chote deman" He stated. A dementor gracefully held out his rotting hand to help Sirius to his feet. Sirius, in a daze, was yanked up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Demanded a bristling Weasley. James calmly looked at him.

"We have some explaining to do." He stated calmly. He turned to a dementor. "Destre tearum morwe." He said, jerking his head at Dumbeldore. A dementor quickly floated over took the jar from Dumbledores hands. "Circlae." The dementors circled the jar tightly. James cast the counter curse for the unbreakable spell and and jar smashed.

"REVELO!" Sirius shouted. Peter Petigrew grew before their eyes.

"SIRIUS!" The man immediately began to squeek. "He was so powerful! How could I disobey him!"

"HOW DARE YOU! They would have died for you peter! Look how you repaid him."  
  
The dementors took the little man away, even as the minister and Sirius shouted, and peters pleas in the backround. James suddenly felt blackness edge around his mind. He tried to keep going, but soon he was sucked into the darkness.


	13. Awake & LA

A/n: Hey all! Or rather Never-Fear-Death. Thanks a ton, my friend. Its because of you that I am continuing the story. Now, I will update this epic tale that is going to be exciting and have Chucacabra hunting in Peru! I will update every week at least.

The smell was sickeningly familiar. It made James heart beat too quickly. He took in a breath. Yes, sickeningly familiar would be the best way to describe it. It smelt sterile. Too sterile with a mix of disinfectins. But not the kind he was familiar too.

From the smell he deducted that he was not in a muggle hospital, and definitely not in Hogwarts hospital wing. He was suddenly very afraid. He took in a breath and shoved his eyes open.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on the bed, a mock stern expression on his face. James tilted his head slightly, and saw that Sirius, looking very clean and much healthier, was laying in the bed next to him.

"Glad to see your awake, Mr. Evans." Dumbledore said, then handed James a news paper, the daily prophet. James sat up in the bed, against the many pillows, and took the paper. He read the title.

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES!

Peter Pettigrew captured and in akaban! Full story inside!

"Huh." James said, handing back the paper. "My work here is done. So where am I and when can I get out of here?" Dumbledore looked slightly confused, then answered his questions.

"St. Mungos, Mr. Evans, a fine Wizarding hospital. You've been out for a week and a half. You can 'get out of here' whenever you feel ready." Dumbledore noticed that james's eyes had traveled to Sirius's bed and answered the un asked question. "Mr. Black is here to treat his sever mal nuritionment."

"Good. The bastard needs a break more then anyone I know." James laughed, sitting up in bed. With a twitch of his finger his robes changed into muggle clothes.

"Mr. Evans, it appears you may be a demon controller-" Dumbledore was cut off.

"Look, Albus, don't get affended or anything, but I don't want to hear your cock bullshit. No offense, albus, but you are one hell of a manipulative old guy. I don't want to hear what you say unless I ask you for an answer. I don't want to hear that I have some freaky-deaky shit goin on. I'd also like to inform you that I can probably only control DEMENTORS seeing as how I am part DEAD!" James exclaimed. Albus looked put out.

"Yeah, that's right, part dead. And you didn't even bother telling me that I was hit with the killing curse!!" James said. "So you know what? I'm goin to L.A. with Dante. Try to make sure that the ministry does fuck up anymore like they did with Sirius over there." He said, nodding at Sirius's sleeping form. "It's a goddamned MIRACLE that he isn't crazy from that shit hole."

With that, james walked out of there. He smiled broadly. He had just yelled at his professor, and had just nicked his wallet. James pulled out the small leather pouch he had stolen. It was FILLED with Galleons. He laughed haughtily. The old bastard would never miss this, he was rich as hell. With that, James whistled down the hall and left the building.

Once James had exchanged half of the galleons for muggle money, which turned out to be around 2,000 dollars, he caught a plane to LA.

Angel Investigations. That's where he was headed on his little shitty bus. Angel, formerly Angelus, was a vampire with a soul. He and James had met quite a few times in their struggle against Jajia, and they were pretty close. Angel started the whole investigations thing to help people ::Cough to fulfill a prophesy and become human COUGH::

The bus pulled to a stop on some random street and James got out of it. He walked halfway down the street and come to a stop at a large building that bore the name ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS.

He strolled up the steps, feeling the wards probe him, then let him in. He pushed open the door and grinned. Everyone was either sprawled on the couches our going from book to book, researching some kind of demon, no doubt.

The ones strolled on the couch looked whipped, having minor cuts and bruises on various parts of their body, some supporting their legs by pillows. These people included Dante, Angel, Gunn, and Tristen.

Fred and Cordelia, the two woman of the group, along with Weasley were searching threw texts with vigor.

"Hey you bastards. Miss me?" James asked cheekily.


	14. Crap! Kate!

how in the hell did he end up in this mess?

That is the question that James Evans continuously asked himself in his race against time...

FLASH BACK!

"This is Kate." James introduced the girl to Hermione and Ginny on the train as he entered the compartment.

"Nice to meet you." The girls said politely, and kate gave them her infamous half-smirk, sitting down with god-like grace next to james. Kate was dressed as usual, her red leather pants squeking as she told them stories. Her trench coat was hung unceromoniously on the hanger near the window.

"So there I was," She continued, smirking some more, "taking down this big ass guy in the alley way, its poorin rain, and guess who shows up to my resque?"

"James." Hermione guessed. Kate let out a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, she's a regular demsil in distress, that one." James laughed. He was in the middle of lighting his cigarrete, and Kate was shaking out her rain drenched red hair.

The car suddenly came to a complete hault, causing Kate and James, who were seated next to eachother, flailing into Hermione and Ginny.

"What the hell is going on? Does this happen every train ride?" Kate demanded of James as the lights went out.

"Shut your trap, goddamnit, i'm trying to listen!" James whispered, climbing back into his seat. He glanced out the window, into the blackness, and saw figures approaching from all sides. "Fuck me," His shirt read.

"What do you think?" Kate whispered, an unspoken conversation going on between the two. "214?"

"Nope. This is a 318. Highjacking." James stated, pulling out his metal suitcase from the upper shelf. He began handing everyone in the compartment holsters, which he directed them to put on thier ankles. "Put your wand in them," He directed in a whisper, handing them fake wands.

His next few motions were lost to the rest of them, with the exception of Kate, who was also doing things, to the darkness. Not a second later the door to the compartment was thrust open, and standing before them were death eaters.

"Give me your wands." A deep voice emerged from beneath the hood. The group handed the fake wands to the man, and he left the compartment without another word. James leaned forward, his green eyes straining against the darkness.

"They're headed for the front. Looks like the conducters dead." He informed them.

The train began moving again, the lights remaining off.

END FLASHBACK

The death eaters had taken the train to, presumably, a fortress of some kind, and had locked the entire school members into some kind of large dungeon.

"Dante!" Hermione said, terror in her voice, as she stood next to James.

"No worries, he went to the school two days ago." James said, without looking up from his work. The silence was defening in the room, as Ginny tried to calm the first years.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Hermione asked, staring down at the mess of items james was working on.

"Never you mind," He scoffed without looking up. "And shouldnt you be garding the door?" James, being a master of his trade, had somehow convinced everyone he was in charge. They had immediatley gotten behind him, especially after seeing what had happened last year.

Hermione returned to her post at the door without another word, glancing suspiciously as James ordered Kate to hand him something she couldnt make out. Footsteps interupter hed thoughts, and she looked up in time to see a death eater approach them.

"You there!" He yelled at james, as hermione toppled backward in fear. "What are you d-"

BANG.

Without even looking up, James raised his gun, which was concealed in his sleaves, and fired a single shot, taking down the death eater.

"Hermione, i thought you were guarding the door." James said, his voice toneless, as hermione panted. She stood up, outraged.

"WHAT? Are you serious!? You just..'' She trailed off, exhuasted. Kate handed james something, who did something with it. James nodded with conviction.

"Which wall did you decide on?" He asked Kate, standing up.

"This one." She said, pointing to a wall. "Its hollow. I think its a caved in tunnel."

"How sure are you?" He asked, walking over and tapping the wall.

"Uhm.. like... 2341 sure." Kate retorted, sizing up the wall. James nodded with conviction.

"Right." He turned and adressed the room, who were watching the scene in awe. "Everybody, get down." He commanded, pointing at the wall furthest from where he was standing. They followed his orders hesitantly, crounching down on top of eachother, crumpling against the wall. "Hands over the ears." The obliged.

"Set it up, Kate-y poo!" He said. She picked up whatever he was working on and brought it over to him. He put it against the wall, pressed a button, grabbed Kates arm, and dragged her with him to the wall. They slammed thier hands over thier ears. 

BAAANNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Hey hey hey! I'm back with a vengence! Writting this story is fun, though i wish i could get more recognition for it! Lol. Anyways, it took so long to get this up cuz i am in the middle of writing a side story to it, about James's adventures in LA and Peru. Haha. Anyway, you will be seeing that come up soon. Tune in for more updates more frequently. I hope Never-Fear-Death is reading this! lol. Byez!


	15. Left Behind

A/N: Uhm... hey! Sorry that i am not regular when updating this story! Really sorry! If you EVER get annoyed at me and my updating patterns, just review a little angry reminder. I'll get it in the mail, and i will remember that i've got a horrible story to update! Anyway, here it goes! This ones to you, RavenEcho and Never Fear Death! My only two fans :sniffs:

A second after the bang, everyone was deaf. From the looks of it, there were people yelling, people scream, whispering, everything imaginable, but no sound was heard. The dust slowly began to clear, and through the gfog they saw a sing red nail-polihed hand beconing them into a larg tunnel that had formed.

Without querstioning, they followe, running, tripping, stumbling, clumnsy stampede of school students. The army of children ran threw the brick and dirt mack shift tunnel, eventually seeing more clearly. As soon as they could see more clearly, they dearly regretted it, for they were covered in soot, and blood was dripping from ost of their ears,.

They arrived at the end of the tunnel moments later. They stumbled out of thhes hort tunnnel, and realised they were in the midde of the woods. Kate turned and did a head count, and, after finding about the right number, sent out a long stream of red sparks.

"All right, everyone, get behind those bushes," She directd, dn the groupo hid sufficiently in the woods around the area. Bangs were heard on the other side of the castle, as well as shouts.

A large group of men ran into view, shouting and whispering to eachother. Kate stood up and directed her wand at the throat of the man that appeared to be the leader.

"I dentify yourself!" Kate commanded, her voice, which could now be heard, was a fierce growl.

"Shackelbolt, head commander of Auror squad 17." The man said, his deep voice sounding to all the children. Loud sighs of relief were herad from behind the bushes, coming from the students that had read of the auror in the paapers. Shackelbolt raised a black eyebrow questioningly, as he had heard the sighes. Kate rolled her eyes impationtly.

"Ok, guys. Come on out!"

The group of students rushed out of the bushes, and the aurors helped them into a conjured bus. It was a group effort from the aurors to conjure the vehicle, but they managed it. After the students had clamored inside, the aurors got in. Shackelbolt shut the door behind him, and the bus took off, unknowingly leaving behind the one that had saved them all...

Darkness. He couldnt see a thing. His eyes strained with effort, and it took him a full three seconds to realise he had been blind folded. His body was numb.James's breath came out in short gasps. Why he was panting, he did not know.

He could tell he had been beat up, but couldnt remember that. He coughed violently, a wet, sticky substance that was too thik and too warm to be spit dripped onto his face. His coughing noise bounced off the walls back at him.

Someone entered the room, and the torturing began.

"Have they found him?" Kate demanded of D, who was sitting calmly behind his desk, fingers folded in a tent.

"No, Ms. Kate. Thats the 8th time you've queried this of me in the past five minutes. I will call you when we have found him," The old man stated, watching as the girl discontinued her pacing and collapsed back into the chair in front of his desk.

"How did i not notice he was there? Huh?" Kate asked despairingly. "I cant believe this. Nothing could make this day any worse." Dumbledore quietly and discreetly knocked on wood, as the door of his office exploded open.

In came the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Fudge?" Kate asked, her nose scrunching up. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the minister of magic, younge lady, and will not be put down by you and your-" he was cut off by a small, dainty laugh from cate.

"No your not! Weasley it, is he not?" Kate asked, a hand covering her smirking lips.

"The wizardinggammot concluded that that the election was a fake. I really one, didnt i, headmaster?" Fudge exploded, his face purpling.

"Yes, unfortunatley. It is true." Dumbledoe said solemly. Kate sighed.

"None of this is is helping poor James!" Kate exclaimed impatiently, and resummed her pacing. The door opened again. Dante came in, a wild look in his eyes. He ran to Kate, gripping her arms.

"What happened? Is he ok?" He asked frantically. Kate almost smiled at his concern, if not for the situations seriousness.

"Listen, Dante, he must have been knocked out when we set up the explosives-"

"DANTE?" The minister exclaimed, eyes buggin out of his head. "My god! You are him! Sir, you are under arrest!"

"WHAT? Albus exclaimed, staring at them confusedly. "On what charges?"

""These!" The MInister conjured a piece of paper, or rather, a file, thick as a novel. "I think you'd better read this for yourself, dumbledore."

Dumbledore pulled out a slip of paper that read 'Main Charges', and read them.

Five counts of impersonation of an American Government Of Magic Auror.

Three counts of impersonating several authoritive figures, such as the queen of france, and the minister of magic in Britain.

Twenty three counts of carrying concealed weapons that were banned in the bill Un-Authorised/Illegal Weapons pt. 4

Fourteen counts of possession of illegal magical tools

three counts of slaying endangered deamons. Albus snorted as he read this one.

One count kiddnapping Albus stopped there and raised an eyebrow at the minister, who leaned on his toes to read the line.

"Well, yes, of course. The James Evans boy, the one whos missing, was kiddnapped by this man from Shady Brook orphanage in America, according to thier athorities." Minister Fudge stated, suddenly sounding nervous.

"I see. Well, i've read enough of the list, and i have realised i can do nothing if you want to throw this man into Azkaban." Albus said, sounding defeated. the minister smirked, and hauled Dante himself into the fireplace and left without another word, obviously forgetting whatever reason he had come to the office in the first place.  
"James is gonna kill you." She stated, her voice a little far away, as though imagining James bursting into the room and viscously exterminating the Headmaster as he had done so many demons before.

Hours...days..maybe. He groaned, his whole body aching, tired and hungry. He had sufficiently made an escape plan, and was 'waiting for the opritune moment"  
Suddenly, a match was struck somewhere to his left, illuminating red eyes that floated so they faced him. A cold, wicked, high voice spoke.

"So very nice to meet you, James Evans. So very nice to meet you."

A/N: WOOO! I left on a pretty big cliffie, with the whole Dante in Jail thing, Voldemort having james... pretty much a ferw other things. I wonder what Sirius and Remus's reaction will be to James's disapearance? Eh? Will James withstand the torture, retain his sanity and escape? All will be revealed in the next chapter, coming perhaps five days from now! 


	16. Back, Awake, Plans, More Charges

A/N: I live! With the threat of.. what was it? "two pet rubber bats'' i must comply to your plea's. This one won't have torture, i just cant make good scenes like that! It will be a little funny though..i hope...

Here it goes! This ones for you two so far loyal fans!

Days passed without word of the now assumed 'dead' James Evans. The great hall was silent this morning. All house rivalries had been forgotten as they remember the one that has saved them all. The one who had saw them as people; not slytherin, gryffindor, huffelpuff, or ravenclaw.

Dumbledore stood up to give some kind of closing announcement about quidditch, when the doors opened. In rushed a very haggard, beat up, dirty, torn and bloody James.

James, in all his wonderful grace, proclaimed "Fuck, am i hungry!" And sat down at a random table, digging into to his food. The teachers present at the table collectivelly winced. The boy was obviously going on automatic, and was likely to collapse at any moment.

They're wincing was not in vain. A moment later he slumped forward in his chair. Severus got up, folowed by Sprout, and hauled the boy to his feet, where he swayed for a moment, his shirt, which by some mircale remained in tact, went from blurry to stating prominently:

I"VE JUST BEEN TORTURED , AND I"VE GOT NOTHING WITTY TO SAY!

Snape snorted amusedly, the boy never seasing to amuse him, and then dragged his ass down to the hospital wing with sprout by his side.

SHIT! What the hell was up with him and hospitals? Did everytime he black out he ended up there? I mean, he could at least wake up next to some hot catch.. maybe in a nice hotel... but no. Damned hospitals.

He pried his eyes open, glancing around his surrounds restlessly. He sighed upward, floophing out his hair. James then pushed himself up on the heels of his palms, and sat up straight. He was in nasty hospital clothes. Eww. He reached on his nightstand for some water, and found a pack of playing cards.

"Hey, i got some time on my hands, eh?" James asked the sky, and began shuffling with fervor. God, he missed card games. Black Jack, Texas Holdem, Mexican Sweat. He looked up as dumbledore walked in. The old man looked rather shocked that james had the cards and was awake.

"Mr. Evans! Your awake!" Dumbledore exclaimed in surprise.

"No shit, sherlock. Hey, wanna play some poker? Three shickles a round!" James asked tuantingly. Albus just smiled and politely declined. "Fine. ten shickles! I cant go any hirer than that!" "Mr. Evans, you know we must discuss the event of the past week." Albus said, his face growing tight with barely his grim-ness.  
"Tommy boy grabbed me, stuffed me, and i escaped. Anything else you'd like to know before i start asking questions of my own?" James demanded, his eyebrow cocked. Albus shoook his head no, then asked

"Wait, what questions do you have?" He asked confusedly.

"Well, first off, what the hell kind of school are you running? The kids arent even safe when they are RIDING to the school!" James asked angrily. He calmed down a bit, then asked "Also, wheres dante? He'd probobly be waiting for me to wake up or something."

"Uhmm... about that James.." Dumbledore said, before taking a leaf out of James's book. "Well, the ministerkindofarrestedhimandtookhimtoazkaban."

"What!" James asked, blinking. Dumbledore flushed, and restated his reply.  
"The minister arested him and took him to azkaban. The first day of trial is going on..right now." Dumbledore said, looking at his magical watch. James slapped his hand to his face, running it down hard. He let out a long sight.

"So, they finally caught him, eh?" James laughed slightly. He then sat up straighter. "We cant do anything about the charges. They're all real."

Meanwhile...

"thirty three counts of gnome stealing Five counts pronouncing minister fudges name incorrectly, and in a very explisite manner...

Dante rolled his eyes, sinking lower into the chained up seat. They had been going on for a half an hour now, listing off all of the charges. They got to the minister fudge one, and he laughed hardily outright. Fudge puffed up indignantly.  
"Add that to the charges, Percy. One count disrespecting the minister!"

"... are you sure we can do that, s-"

"OF COURSE I"M SURE! PUT IT DOWN! NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

An extremely long list of charges spun out to the floor, stretching on seemingly endlessly before magically scribbling 'one count disrespecting minister fudge."

Dante sniggered loudly, and the scribbling continued, crossing out the 'one' and putting in a 'two.' Dante laughed even harder, and it added a three.

Back in the meat factory...

"Hmm." James thought deeply. "Well, we'll just have to dig up some dirt on the minister and blackmail him.." James thought out loud, jumping out of bed, suddenly fully clothed. Albus fell out of his seat, stunned by the casualness of the proclamation.  
"BUT JAMES-" He called out, but james had already gone, his shirt now sporting:

IM GONNA DIG ME UP SOME DIRT ON A FUDGE PACKER!

A/N:ducks for cover as bats get thrown at her: Sorry it took me so long to update! i just recently got the message.. and i needed to sort out my thoughts. Please dont take the fudge packing joke as a slur against homosexuals! its just kind of James's personality to be rather rude and offensive. The next chapter will be funnier, and better, maybe even longer too...WITH SOME SPANISH! Ta ta! Please review and not just for the sake of my updating paterns! 


	17. Si Si! Mucho Dinero!

A/n: Jeez, am i sorry! I havent updated in forever.. its just that.. scince i've got all this stupid testing stuff, i havent been able to update, and i always try to be ahead of the game, i want to be able to be in the process of writing a chapter with the next in mind, and after i was done this one i had no idea where to start! So, now that i've got an idea as to where this will go... here it is!

Chapter Something! I dont remember what number!

James had dashed out of the room with no other words, and was skidding threw the halls, bumping in to no less than three walls. The headmaster had long given up on chasing the boy, and was simply levitating himself behind James, silently cursing his old age.

James arrived in front of the headmasters office, in front of the gargoyle. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Screw!" He commanded, and the beastly thing jumped out of the way, giving James the finger along the way. The headmaster was still one hallway behind, and did not see the exchange.

James threw the floo powder into the fireplace in a swift motion, and tapped his foot impationtly till the headmaster arrived.

"How did you get in here?" Albus asked, his face screwed up in thought.

"Never mind that! Lets go, come on!" James said, literally pushing the old man towards the fireplace.

"Ok, ok!" Dumbledore protested, and James released his hold. They climbed in carefully and called out the name: tenth flour, east corrider, Ministry of Magic, London!

They walked down the the last door, where a spanish women was gaurding the door. James smiled at her, and asked "Can we...?" gesturing at the door. She gave him a blank look.

"My god! They sure do hire cheep laborers here." Abluscommented. The girl didnt even know english. Dumbledore growled. he didnt appreciate cheap immigrant labor.

"uhm... vamos a la oficina de Minister Fudge. Podemos...?" James asked hesitantly, as albus blinked at him in surprise.

"Si, si. Rapido!" The woman answered relunctantly, giving in easily to james's charm. She gave him a small smile along with a silver key. Magic didnt work on the door.

MEANWHILE

Twenty two an a half counts of litering on ministry property.

fourteen counts stealing ministry files

two counts ofaccomplishing immoral acts on ancient inca burrial ground, in South America.

"Hey! It wasnt on the burrial ground! Thats a lie! I demand an appeal!" Dante said, purposely trying to cause commotion.

Dante hadlaughed openly at the last one. Immoral acts! The first 'immoral act' was... well. ok. He screwed a very bueatiful spanish collegue in a motel less than a mile away. And the second act? He cussed out the ministry officer who had caught him.

"It wasnt any of the ministrys business what i do!" Dante cryed in fake outrage. The press were snapping pictures, having a downright fieldday. The minister put his hand over his eyes and sank down into his chair. Half the wizardingamot was purpling, the others sniggering.

BACK IN OFFICE...

James was sifting threw all the papers on the ministers desk. He had found NOTHING as of yet, and was starting to get desprate. It would be the only way to free dante, scince all the charges where completely true, and some even justified. These thoughts of worry ran threw his head, the headmaster was standing outside now, not wanting to ruin his reputation of law-upholding. James had smirked in understanding, and entered the office on his own.

James sunk into the heavy leather chair of the ministers desk. He needed Dante. He really needed him. He was the closest thing to a father, a friend, a brother James ever had, and james knew that there was no way in hell telling the jury that would get Dante off. He rested his head in his left hand, elbow on the table, his right hand lose on the desk, lightly touching the paper that was next to the notice about the death eater, Luscious Malfoy,'s arrest. A second later, it felt as though his hand were on fire. With a noise of surprise, he yanked it up from the desk.

He stared at the paper, rather, document. It was a notice of a bill to be signed, baning werewolves from public offices. James growled at it. He hated prejudice bastards. Then he noticed that the papers wording was smudged and glittering. He smirked dangerously.

OUTSIDE THE OFFICE

Dumbledore stood, leaning against the wall and pondering the latest bit of information. How had James learned spanish? That kid was some kind of Aissan Puzzle, he swore.

The door opened and shut, and he looked over at james, who was now doing what Albus had mentally named "James's Happy Jig." Having ended the "Happy Jig," James shoved the paper under Dumbledores nose triumphantly.

"Revealus!" He said in a sing-song voice, pointing his wand at it, struggling with his body to discontinue the urge to jig some more. The paper went blank, thenthe words apeared: Password? "Umbridges's Ass." He announced clearly, and the paper turned blank again before citing the following:

Fudge-

What the hell is going on! We had a deal! A solid, honest to god deal! I wasnt going to Azkaban! You swore! After all the donations i've made! I Gave you the dark mark for godness sakes! Now you're locking me up? Hah!

Fudge, i hope you pray to god that my letters of our... transactions do not get into the hands of the press! I know you're people will get right on the cover up! James could have sworn he heard the sneer in the letter.

-Luscious D. Malfoy the third, And dont forget it!

The letter was short, to the point, written on a filthy piece of paper. But the aristocratic hand-writing of one Luscious Malfoy were not easily forgetable, James thought, as he looked at the back of his hand, on which Malfoy had scribed : You Belong to the Dark. For what purpose, James did not know. Dumbledores slight coughing/choking sound signaled the end of his reading, and interupted james's pondering. Quickly, james put his black leather glove back over the mark. He felt ridiculous, but he felt that the mark was..private.

"This is very good James!" Dumbledore stated, awed. James thought of Dante, squared his shoulders, and with only a quick "Gracias!" over his shoulder, james ran into the fireplace at the end of the corridor.

He had to free Dante.

A/n:sniff: dont hurt me! Sorry it took so long to update! How about we agree on an updating date? How about... Every Friday? Get back to me on that! Please review! This story's got a lot of chapters and barely any reviews! Is there any way to... advertise it? Heh? See ya friday!

-lindz 


	18. Wasn't Expecting That!

A/N: Heh. Sorry about all the spelling errors and such. Erm.. i rarely capitalize names and the letter I because i am lazy! But, from now on, i will work really hard at spelling/grammer, ect. Oh! Heres some answers to some questions, i guess!

Whoo-kay. If James is harry, how did he end up in america, then britain?

A short explanation: Well, yah see, as previously sort of explained, My whole AU relies on two things: Harry/James was knocked upconcious by the killing curse, and hagrid couldnt find him. The aurors must have Obliviated all the muggles in the area, and left and that stuff. So, the muggles find this baby a day or so later, and send him to a hospital, where he isnt identified or anything (How the Order members missed all the news paper articles detailing the mystery child is probobly fate.). He was in there for around a year, in a coma (Hey, can one year old be in a coma? Oh well!) and was thus transfered to a better hospital somewhere in California. Three years later, he woke up and was released. He wandered around a while, and came into the care of Dante, demon hunter extraordinare. Somewhere around the age of thirteen, he was discovered by Durmstrang, and they hauled him off to wherever Durmstrang is, in the hope that they could make him a dark wizard and all that whatnot. Heh. Two years later, after all the dilinquent behavior and such, tension mounts at durmstrang and one final battle between Kakaroff and James leads to his expulsion and being sent to Hogwarts. Hah. Story takes off from there. Just wanted to clear that up.

ANOTHER NOTE: THERE ARE A LOT OF SEEMINGLY DEAD END PLOT LINES, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO TUNE IN AND SEE WHERE THEY LEAD!

On with the story!

Well, now, thought James, this wasnt expected at all.

There had been a public lynching of fudge, much to poor James's surprise. He had stormed into the courtroom just as Mr. Winkleberg, an old farmer against which Dante had apparently commited many a crime, and shoved the letter in front of the Wizarding Gammots1 faces.

Dante leaned over to comment dryly, "Half the time I was in that court, which was a full 3 and a half hours, I was trying to start a commotion amongst the press and wizarding world with accusations, yelling, and fist shaking. You did what I couldn't in 54 seconds with a letter." He adopted a proud tone to say, "You really ARE my apprentice."

James was just too shocked to come up with a witty retort. After the Wizarding Gammot had read the letter, and confirmed that Fudge was a death eater by means of the Dark Mark tattoo on his forearm, they had dragged him out onto the front lawn of the court house and Aveda Kevadvra'd him right there infront of half of Wizard Britain's press.

"Thats justice for you." Dante continued in a firm voice, rubbing his hands together over the fire that had consumed his file of charges and all thier copies. "Due process and trials are all good and nice 'til you find out the guy you voted for just bit you in the ass."

"Hey, how come you didnt fight 'em, instead of 'going quietly'?" James asked, referring to the way Dumbledore had described the capture. It wasnt the kind of heroic fight to the death, never be taken alive thing James and Dante had tossed back and forth throughout the years.

"Well, that whole 'to the death' thing was a lot more relevent when you didnt have anything to live for." Dante said, stalling, and a little embarresed. At james's encouragement, he continued. "Well, damn, kid. We both know if i went on the run, you'd come with me and... well, your... doing well in school. Hell, you were there a year and already teaching the class. You had straight A's. You had friends, a school, a life. And I would be robbing you of those things if i went on the run. And i'd also be running forever. They'd never stop looking for me. Hell, i dont want to end up like that Native American, Geranimo. He ran from the fuzz for 15 years! And ended up giving up anyway, with a whole lot of his men dead. I didn't want that for me, for us."

There was a long, comfortable silence that stretched for a while. Dante cleared his throat.

"Damn. Wow. Fudge, dead. Wow." Dante rambled, giving James a sideways glance.

"I didn't want that." James quietly inserted as he threw a small stick into the fire, making it flare for a moment before settling.

"I know yah didnt." Dante said, and then pulled James into a rough embrace. James sighed into his shoulder. He had been trying so hard scince he had woken up in the hospital to run from the things that happened during his... stay in Voldemorts lair. It was starting to catch up with him. He wanted nothing more than to flip out somewhere private, but here he was, on the lawn of the court house, twenty yards from where they had x-ed Fudge. Dante gave him a squeeze, then released him. James then realised that he was shaking quite a bit. He glanced up at dante in surprise.

"Hey. I think I'm going into shock." James said, his voice steady, just making a simple statement. Dante glanced sideways at the shaking young man, and draped an arm around his shoulder, helping him up.

"Yeah. Let's.. let's just go back to hogwarts." Dante said, trying to keep his voice calm as he lead the younger man inside the courthouse, to the floo. "Hogwarts, the head masters office."

James was sent to bed in the hospital wing, despite his shaky protests. Dante regrettfully left, in search of any more evidence of his activities, on the insistance of Dumbledore. Dante felt that in the swarm of Fudge-coverage would surely leave his capture and trial, or lack thereof, unnoticed. Dumbledore had replied, in a rather childish tone, that it was better safe than sorry.

Kate had left the day she found out James was safe. She had visited him once in the hospital wing, bid him goodbye, and headed to northern asia to take care of a 'problem.' She had scathingly told Dumbledore off before she left, citing that he couldnt even keep his own students safe on the RIDE to the school. Dumbledore had pouted for the next two days, and then James woke up.

James was sound asleep... with the help of a dreamless sleep potion. Dumbledore was very famous for being the most slytherin-like gryffindor. He had...''helped,'' James go to sleep peacefully that night. Hehehehe.

People were shouting frantically. Two people, in fact. A man, and a woman. Someone was shouting "Lily."

Hmm.

Everything was soo foggy.

James briefly wondered how he had ended up here. He was going to bed in their cabin in Mexico... with those jumping beans. Yeah. He couldnt even see threw this fog, no matter how hard he tried to swat at it.

Dumbledore observed James hand twitching several times with puzzlement. James must be dreaming. But.. that was impossible. No one could have a dream under the inffluence of dreamless sleep potion. Nope. Simply impossible.

Thats wierd. His hand was long, spider-like, in fact. White. Very white. Wow. James looked hard at the fog surrounding him. It seemed like he was moving threw it. Hmm. A small light in the distance. It seemed to come from some kind of candle, maybe. As he moved toward it, there came into view more lights. And more. And more.

It looked.. well, it reminded him vaguely of the first time he saw hogwarts castle, with all those lights in the towers and around and..

Oh.

Dumbledore turned the page lazily, sitting in the hospital with James while Promfry went to consult Snape if he had brewed the potion wrong.

If any of you wondered how that conversation went, here it goes:

"Proffesor Snape, Dumbledore and I have both seen Mr. Evans twitching, turning in his sleep. Are you sure you brewed the potion correctly?"

"Promfry, how long have i worked at this school?"

"Fifteen, maybe sixteen years. Right scince you got out of school."

"Uh-huh. And how many potions have i brewed incorrectly?"

"Uhmm..."

"Well?"

"None."

"Leave."

Anyway, Dumbledore was very engaged in an article about a new muggle sweet that devoured the small intestine when James sat up, gasping and shaking. He looked at Dumbledore, eyes wide, and threw the Forbidden Forest."

A/N: Was the spelling/capitilization better for you, Echo? I dont know. Hmm. Do you think the chapter was too short? Anyway, i could update earlier if you think the chapter was too short. If not, (sorry for the cliffie) see you next friday! Please review, i enjoy the feedback. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO PREVIOSLY REVIEWED! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! J/K. 


	19. ARS

"Voldemort," he gasped out to Dumbledore, who gave him a bemused look, his eyes twinkling madly. "He's attacking- coming threw the forbidden forest!"

He took off for the doors withot another glance, doggedly shoving anyone and everyone, teachers and students alike, and brusting threw the front doors of the castle and onto the grounds, towards the Quidditch pitch.

James ran across the field. A small army of aurors were attempting, and failing, to take down the wall of deatheaters immerging from the forest. A loud bang ran from behind him. A very familiar bang.

With a manic grin, James whiped around, and stared into the face of roughly 200 dragons. The lead dragon, an ancient looking Tiwan Fire Dragon, had no rider.

Both the deatheaters and the aurors had stopped to gaze, breathless, in terror at the monstorous creatures. James just grinned a bit wider, and jumped onto the Tiwan Fire Dragon, shouting,

"ARTURO!"

and hugging the dragon, who made a noise of affection before spitting fire at the deatheater ranks. Around her, and the majority of dragons, collosul neck, a thick band of leather held up a small circle of metal, proclaiming proudly the letters ARS.

Dumbledore arrived onto the field a second later closely trailed by the rest of the faculty, in time to see James shouting instructions into the wind, grinning like a madman.

"CHARLIE! BRING UP THE REAR!" James shouted over his shoulder, and an armada of Hungarian Horntails flew over them, spraying fire down at the deatheaters, who took off faster than a very long Texas analogy of something moving quickly.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FOOLS!" Voldemort was shouting, severely pissed off at this point. The smarter deatheaters stayed, those who would take dragons over Voldemort any day. They finally gathered thier wits enough to begin putting up shielding charms, but the ranks had still diminished considerabley. Some of the dragons, such as the Tiwan Fire Dragon and the Margo's had magical properties, broke through the charms with their fire with ease. "URGH! RETREATE!" Voldemort screamed. The deatheaters that stayed and weren't fried looked revealed as they disapperated, and the dragons let out triumphant roars into the rain. The roars sounded very amused, actually.

"Yes!" Congradulations went around on the riders as they dismounted. James and Charlie were screaming with joy at eachother, exchanging high-fives and other signs of manly triumph, and headed towards the awestruck teachers.

"Mister Weasley, I do believe you have some, ah, explaining to do." Dumbledore said in his famous kind old guy voice. Charlie shrugged.

"Not really much to explain here, Headmaster. I've been working with ARS for quite sometime now. Just don't let mum know." Charlie explained, and at his own mention of his mother his face grew full of dread.

Meanwhile, Severus was berating James as though he were four.

"YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" He was shouting at James, who stood with a bored expression.

"You're just mad cuz you were playing the deatheater role when old Arturo here attacked." James said smugly.

"Thats not- urgh!" Snape snapped and then trudged off the field. James watched him go, a small frown finding its way onto his triumphant face. Did his potions proffessor really... care about what happened to him?

The thought sent jitters down James's spine. He was worthless scum... why would Snape care if he got chewed up and spit out by the death muchers? The thought that another person being worried about him set him on edge. It was bad enough that he had Dante and the gang on his hide about his increasingly dangerous ventures, but.. Snape? And gods knew how many more teachers he had won over without realising it!

Gulping, James sped away from the ARS and towards the castle, up to the tallest of the seven towers. He needed to think!

A/\n: Ducks head and hides in fear of reviewers Sorry i havent updated, but here i am again! MWWAHAHAHAAH!

Please review!


	20. Jesus ChristMas

Jesus Christ!-mas

James came down to breakfast that morning after spending the night at the astronomy tower with a small smirk on his face. That night, the other ARS members had left, leaving only two guardsmen at the gate of Hogwarts, which was more than enough.

Christmas break had finally started, and the castle had emptied sufficiently. It was Christmas morning, and he took a seat down at the Hufflepuff table, the one closest to the teachers.

"C'mon up, Mr. Evans," the Headmaster called with a wave. He was the only student left in the school, after the death eater attack the parents had been on edge and wanted their children safe at home. James didn't have that luxury.

"Morning, Headmaster," He chirped, fixing himself a cup of tea. He wasn't that hungry. He pulled a worn copy of Hamlet from his pocket, and promptly frowned down at it. "Anyone got a pen?"

"I've got a quill," Flitwick said helpfully. James' frown deepened. The muggle studies teacher, a youngish women, handed a pen which blue ink over helpfully.

"I was a muggle born myself, and never really got used to quills," She explained helpfully to his raised eyebrow. "And what's with the torches, anyway? If you've got better muggle technology, use it!"

Snape snorted over his eggs and potion notes, and rolled his eyes.

"Come now, Professor, don't be such damn tight assed pure-blood. Pens are so much more efficient!"

"I doubt it," Snape muttered stubbornly. The muggle studies professor pulled a black pen from her purse and waved it tauntingly before the hooked nosed professor. Grudgingly, he took it and scribbled something on his notes. His eyes widened as the ball point pen worked its own magic.

"Perhaps we should all switch to 'pens'." Dumbledore said, taking the pen from Severus's hand carefully and writing experimentally with it on a napkin.

A large brown barn owl choose that moment to arrive, and dropped a parcel and letter in front of James. James raised an eyebrow at it, and picked up the letter. It has a seal of Gringott's bank, which he broke and opened.

_"Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_  
It was instructed to Gringott's Fine Banking that you come into your full inheritance during the Christmas of your sixteenth year of existence. The legacy includes:_

_An estate in._."

James stopped reading there, dropping the letter down onto the package, thinking it impolite to read in on someone else's private letter. Dumbledore leaned over.

"A letter from Gringott's? I didn't know you had an account there, Mr. Evans," He commented.

"I don't. They've made a mistake," James said with a shrug, as Dumbledore frowned and took a sip of his coffee, since it wasn't often that Gringott's ever made a mistake. "It's addressed to Harry James Potter, actually."

The entire staff spat their coffee and tea, respectively, out over the table. They stared at him for a long moment, a look of pure realization crossing their features.

"Oh, dear," Dumbledore said, staring at him, and James caught the message immediately.

"Jesus Christ!" James exclaimed, standing up so quickly his high backed chair tipped over.

End

Sorry for the cliffy, but at least I updated! I have no idea where this is going now! SO it will probably take a few more weeks before I come up with something! If you have idea's, give them to me in reviews! I need them! Haha. Sorry about the long wait for this. I think I actually forgot I was writing this story until someone sent me a PM! So thanks to that person, here's a new chapter. Let me know if I've made any contradictions with my old chapter! Let me know if I'm getting better at spelling/capitalization in the past, what, year? That sounds about right. I'm going to go take a nap.


End file.
